Ending
by simple-score
Summary: Life was never going to be straightforward, even when the Reapers had been destroyed. Add in a cross species military venture, new responsibility and a baby, it's always going to be just like old times. Rated M for language/ Adult themes. I've now edited the first chapter to add changed made by the Extended Content DLC. Image from Bioware.
1. Chapter 1

**I've updates this to include new info given by the Extended Cut. **

**Again I've taken one or two liberties. In this the Catalyst had no control over the Citadel.**

* * *

Garrus stepped out after Joker and stared at the tropic jungle surrounding them.

'Where the Fuck are we?' James left the ship and looked around.

'What happened Joker?' Garrus asked.

'What is this place?' Tali asked, coming to stand next to him. All the Normandy's crew were leaving now.

'Joker?' Garrus asked again more urgently. The last thing he remembered was telling Joker that they had to leave Earth, had to meet up with the rest of the ships leaving the Sol system. Then things had got a little bumpy and Garrus had bashed his head and blacked out for a minute and he'd awoken on the Normandy mid crash landing.

'I… I don't know.' The pilot admitted, his voice hoarse. 'We must have gotten caught in that big energy explosion from the crucible. It messed up the Normandy's systems and… and…' He was unable to finish.

'Where's EDI?' Kaidan asked, looking around.

'She's gone.' Joker choked.

James went back inside the stricken ship and brought out the body of EDI. Joker couldn't keep the tears back and longer and began to weep openly, almost falling onto the ground in his grief. Tali knelt beside him; gently taking him into her arms, being careful not to break anything and let him cry.

'Is she back in the ship?' Engineer Adams asked.

'I'll go have a look.' Gabby headed into the ship, followed by Adams.

'Thank goodness Shepard got us that thermal piping. We'd have been toast otherwise.' Ken said, looking at the Normandy's hull.

'Ok.' Said Kaidan. 'What do we do now ?'

'We have to get a message to Admiral Hackett and meet up with the rest of the fleet. See if they know what happened. See if Shepard…' Liara's eyes flicked up to look at Garrus. He nodded.

A few minutes later they walked back into the ship, Garrus and Tali helping Joker inside, leaving the others to set up a perimeter; none of them knew what planet they were on or what life , if any, inhabited it. They were met by Adams and Gabby, coming back up from Engineering.

'EDI?' Liara asked.

'Gone.' Replied Adams. 'She's been wiped completely from the system. It's like she was never there. Her Blue Box has been erased. I'm sorry Jeff.'

'Why?' Joker croaked.

'I don't know.' Adams admitted.

'Do we have anything, anyway of getting the ship working again?' Liara asked.

'Not really. The new Normandy was changed a lot, she can barely function without EDI. We will need to write whole new data to get a VI in there. We have basic life support but nothing else. It's going to take weeks to get anything up and running again.'

'We don't have that much time.' Garrus growled, thinking of Shepard.

'We need to create and network a new VI program Garrus. That sort of thing takes time.' Gabby explained.

'Wait I have an idea.' Liara ran off towards the emergency ladders and appeared a short while later with her VI, glyph following her.

'What about this? It already partially synced itself to the Normandy when we arrived, before EDI cut it off.' Liara explained.

'Let me see.' Adams said, looking at his omni-tool. Tali, Gabby and Ken, who had followed them in, also fired up theirs.

Five hours' worth of excited techno-babble later that Garrus only half followed and quickly gave up on, the group finished and glyph became the new VI for the Normandy.

'I have access to basic ship wide systems. Many are unavailable to me at this time however.'

'Can the ship fly now?' Garrus asked, noticing the hint of desperation in his voice. It had been a long five hours.

'Yes.'

'What about communication?' Liara asked. 'Can you get the quantum entanglers to work?'

'Checking. Yes they are operational.'

The group sped off towards the com room, leaving glyphs parting message behind them. They crowded in and Garrus, who was next to Joker, saw that the man was still in tears. Unsure of what to do in such situations, he patted the pilot's back gingerly.

'Glyph, can you reach Admiral Hackett.' Liara asked through her comm.

'Please wait a moment. Connecting.'

'Normandy, this is Admiral Hackett. What happened to you? Why didn't you meet us at the rendezvous? '

There was no picture and very bad sound quality, but it was good to hear his voice.

'The Normandy's systems malfunctioned as the crucible detonated.' Liara said, unsure how to explain EDI.

'Must have been that damned AI you have on board there.' Hackett said, clearly annoyed.

'Uh yes sir that was it. Sh…It got destroyed somehow.' Adams said, visibly squirming. Joker whimpered beside Garrus. 'How er… how did you find out about that sir?'

'I've been on a fair few ships and even looked at the Normandy when we first built her. No ship can do what yours does without some extra help. But I figured we could use all the extra help we could get so I didn't raise the issue. But destroyed humm. We aren't really sure what's happened yet but the Geth ships have deactivated too. All programs shut down completely. Everything wiped clean.'

'What?' Tali gasped. 'How? Why?'

'No clue. It seems to have been something to do with the energy given out from the beam. Destroyed anything with Reaper code.'

'Keelah.' She whispered.

'What happened on the Citadel Admiral? Where's Shepard.' Garrus asked quickly, desperate for information and no more interruptions.

'From what we can tell the Reapers turned the Citadel into a processing unit to build new Reapers.'

'All the people on the Citadel?' Gasped Liara, cutting across Hackett.

'A lot are dead. However the Citadel had many defences and a sizeable number of people were able to seal themselves off from the Reapers and defend themselves. Apparently the keepers, no longer being controlled by the Reapers, actually helped civilians and sabotaged the attempts by the Reapers to regain control. As they respond to the Citadel, it responds to them apparently, which meant that it hasn't been destroyed like the rest of the Reaper creations after the crucible detonated. They saved it, though God knows how really. They've gone back to ignoring us anyway. Both Anderson and Shepard reached the Citadel and Shepard was able to activate the device. The Reapers have been completely destroyed. When the crucible activated, parts of the Citadel overloaded and caught fire. However most of it remains intact, though badly damaged.'

'What about Shepard and Anderson?' Garrus demanded again.

'We were able to locate Andersons body among the ruins but not Shepard's. We've been calling her but… no answer. I'm sorry.'

'She could still be alive.' Liara said, determinedly.

'It's been seven hours since I last spoke to her and she… stopped talking to me half way through.' Garrus could hear the crack in the man's throat. 'We will keep trying but…'

'No.' Garrus whispered.

'The area we found Anderson's body, an area we've never had access to before, was keeping up emergency power. It's a bloody miracle it did because without power it would have crashed down onto Earth. Earth is getting some pretty strange weather patterns but considering what a mess it is already, well, it's not affecting much. We should be able to move it soon. The keepers are already at work.'

Garrus heard Liara quietly crying next to him. He felt completely numb. There was nothing left. He was falling into a pit of despair, one he hadn't felt for over two years.

'Hang on,' began Gabby. 'You said that the Crucible took out anything that was Reapers created, doesn't that include the Mass Relays?'

'Yes. They've been deactivated, just like the Geth.'

'So we can't get back?' Adams asked.

'We'll just have to use FTL for a while, until we find a way to repair them.'

'But Shepard.' Moaned Tali and Garrus guessed she was crying behind her mask.

'She's a Goddamned hero. Well she already was but no one is denying it this time. Not that that makes any difference to you. But she is. She's been awarded pretty much every medal going. As have you all.'

'Yeah great. Some justice. They call her a liar and mentally unsound and then recognise her when she's dead. Real kick in the teeth there.' Joker snapped.

'I understand how you feel. Believe me I'm right there with you. Keep me updated and let me know when you get back to the Sol system.'

The crew went back to the guarding part and explained everything.

'So what do we do now?' Asked James.

'I have assessed where we are. It appears that the signal that destroyed the Reaper code also opened all possible mass relay links before destroying them, even ones that had previously not been activated. We travelled to a system not far from the Sol system. I calculate that we should be able to repair the Normandy quite quickly and will have enough fuel to get us back using FTL travel alone. We also have enough supplies to last us two weeks.' Glyph said after a short pause.

'We'd better get to work.' Kaidan said.

'Joker, we need you to start working on the systems from the cockpit, while we work in engineering and Liara works with Glyph.' Adams said, as gently as he could.

'I don't, I don't think I can.' He replied.

Garrus, had kept himself away from everyone as they had grieved over the news of Shepard, wanting to be alone, paying little attention to anyone else. But now he looked over to Joker and saw a broken man. He walked over to the pilot and looked into his eyes, seeing him own pain staring back at him.

'Joker, we need to do this. We have to keep going. They wouldn't want us to stop. Wouldn't want us to loose ourselves like… like we did last time. They'd want us to be strong, to keep fighting. And we're going to honour them.'

Fresh tears welled up in Joker's eyes, but Garrus also saw a flash of determination. Joker nodded and unable to speak, followed the engineers into the ship. Garrus stood alone with his grief for some time before he realised that Tali was standing next to him. When he looked at her, she drew his hand into hers.

'Thanks.' Was all he was able to say.

'We've done everything in this journey together Garrus. That's not going to stop now. I will always be here for you.' She replied.

Garrus was able to loose himself in repairs for the first two days and was grateful for the distraction. Anything to keep his mind from Shepard.

Before they left the planet, Liara, from her never ending resources, made three new name plates for the memorial and gathered everyone together for a tribute to the fallen. She gave the first plaque to Joker, the second to Garrus and the third she kept herself.

'Now that the wars over, we should commemorate those we've lost to the Reapers. Just say a few words. Joker, do you want to go first Joker?'

'Yeah.' He breathed deeply, steeling himself.

He reached up and gently inserted the plate into the space Liara had made.

'EDI was brave and kind. And funny. And with the help of this crew, she became alive.'

He walked back and Tali squeezed his hand. Liara walked up and placed Anderson's name in the middle.

'He led the ship before many of us were aboard. But he was a good soldier and an excellent man.'

'Your turn Garrus.' Tali whispered, her voice betraying her tears.

Garrus took a moment and walked forward. He looked at the name written on the plaque and stroked it tenderly. He reached out his arms to put it up bellow Andersons but faltered.

'I can't. I… Not yet. I can't put it up yet.'

'Do you want me to?' Asked Kaidan.

'No. Not yet.' Said Garrus firmly.

It was silly. He knew she was never coming back, but this seemed so final.

'I will, just not yet.' He said. 'Commander Shepard. The Normandy was built for others, but it was made for her.'

'She was a Hell of a solider.' Kaidan said.

'One Hell of a woman.' That was James.

'The greatest friend.' Added Liara.

'The person you'd always want fighting your corner.' Said Tali.

'She had everyone's backs. If any of us had a problem, she would be there. Trying to help.' Joker sighed.

'We should get going.' Garrus said eventually.

As soon as they had left the planet, inhabited, they found out, by very primitive insects too basic for the Reapers' attentions, Garrus found he had little to do that could distract him from her.

Shepard. They had had such little time together really. They had made up for as much lost time after her incarceration as they possible could be it wasn't enough. He snorted. It would never be enough.

It was a victory, but a hollow one for Garrus. He didn't believe she was still alive. If she was, she would have found a way to make contact. The others were still holding out hope that she might have been knocked unconscious on the citadel or be too badly wounded to communicate. That someone would find her as they went searched the Citadel. But after a few days, and still nothing, all of them grew silent on the subject.

He spent his days thinking about her and the nights dreaming about her. He remembered her touch, the way her body moulded to his. The softness of her skin. The feel of her breath against his face. Her moans as he touched her. He lived for these memories and despaired in them. He replayed her last words to him as she'd forced him to leave her side.

_'No matter what happens here. I love you. I always will.'_

The others avoided him and he was glad of it. He couldn't stand their forced cheer, their smiles, their _hope_. He wanted to be left alone in his misery and his pain. He wept and sobbed, screamed and was silent. Every possible agony he could feel he felt. It was worse when she had died before, when he had just loved her from a distance. Now he had known her love, had tasted it and he was left without. Left alone.

On the fourth day he got up. The pain and misery was still as raw, still as bitter. But he knew that she wouldn't want him to be like this. She would want him to get up off his arse and carry on fighting. Carry on living. And this time he would. Her love would keep him strong.

He would do what was needed, be there for his friends, maybe even see his family again. He would wait to see her in the bar.

* * *

Six days later they re-entered the Sol system.

'Goddess.' Murmured Liara as they look at the destruction about them.

They were so many ships, broken in half or reduced to just chunks of metal. There were Reapers too, but as they flew in closer to Earth they saw that the Reapers were already being salvaged, teams of people working to get parts and knowledge from the giant machines. The Citadel was still there, floating above Earth like a new giant moon. It looked like it had been through Hell, there were whole sections missing and huge cracks and holes could be seen throughout the station. There were other ships, Quarian, Asari, Krogan. All the races who had joined them in the fight.

'We are picking up some interference. Someone is trying to signal us.' Glyph informed them as they entered the system.

'Is there any way to boost the signal?' Garrus asked.

'I'm on it.' Tali said through the now crackling intercom.

A few seconds later they began to distinguish words in the haze.

'Normandy come in. Is anyone there. This is Lieutenant Stevens, Alliance control. Is anyone receiving this. I repeat come in Normandy.'

'This is the Normandy, we hear you. You're not very clear but we hear you.' Joker replied.

There was more crackles and general noise before the voice came across the channel again, far more clearly.

'It's good to see you again Normandy. You're clear to land, sending you coordinates. I will alert Admiral Hackett of your arrival.'

News had spread that the Normandy had docked and people were hastily swarming to the landing area, to see a glimpse of the crew. Tales of their heroics had no doubt spread and been suitably expanded upon. But only a few people were allowed into the docking area, Hackett appreciating that they wouldn't want crowds. The rest of the old Normandy team stood there to meet them. There were silent hugs and tears. They could hear the cheering of the crowd outside but no one felt like cheering. They had won, and for most of them that joy would come later but for now there was only grief at the loss of their friends.

The crew from the original Normandy stood together. This was their second time in feeling this grief and the grief was the more painful because of it. All that joy at Shepard's previous return seemed to cause extra pain somehow, the old wounds reopening.

In time small conversations sprang up but Garrus was lost in nothingness again.

A soldier came in. They all turned to stare and he seemed to flinch under their shared grief. It seem wrong, him interrupting their time like that.

'I'll be able to get you in touch with your families and friends now. If you want.' He said. 'There are a few people who wish to see you.'

'Who?' Miranda asked flatly.

'Matriarch Athyta, Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay and Primarch Victus.'

Miranda nodded. She moved over to the man to try and get a link set up with her sister and giving names of people she thought would need to be contacted.

'Garrus.' The Primarch said when he spotted him.

'Primarch.' Garrus nodded.

'I was sorry to hear about you're commander. I knew you two were close.'

Garrus noted the subtle change in the room, a slight turning in his direction, a different silence. They were waiting to see how he would react.

'We were.' He replied.

Garrus didn't look at the Turian who was speaking to him and barely listened to what he was saying just tried to nod in the right places. He just wanted to be left alone with his memories. He didn't want to talk or be congratulated or sympathised with. He just wanted to be alone with all that he had left of the woman he loved.

'Uh Mr Vakarian, sir.' The young soldier said, interrupting their conversation. 'I've been able to reach your sister. You can go next door to speak with her in private.'

Garrus nodded, said his goodbyes to Victus and walked automatically to the room.

'Damn.' Said Victus after he had left the room. 'I had a feeling about the two of them. Guess it was true.' He shook his head and left the room.

'Garrus. Oh God Garrus. You're alive.' Solana was not her usual sarcastic self, so overwhelmed by relief at seeing her brother.

'Yeah Sol, I'm here.' Garrus said. It was good to see her, he was relieved she was ok. Seeing her alive hit through the pain a little. It wasn't much but it was something. 'Is dad alive? Have you heard from Mom?'

'They're both ok. Mom's still at the clinic, thankfully it wasn't badly hit. Dad and I are still on one of the Krogan ships, everything's a little crazy with the Mass Relays gone. We are heading back to Palaven now but it will take a few more days.'

'How far away are you?' He asked.

'Several systems. We got posted here by the Hierarchy, helping protect one of the Asari worlds.'

'See much action?'

'Enough.' She breathed heavily. 'Not as much as you no doubt.'

'Yeah, London was Hell.'

'I'm so sorry to hear about Shepard, Garrus. The soldier who connected us told me. I know how much she meant to you.'

Garrus paused for a second. No, she didn't know how much she meant to him. He'd never managed to tell his family about them. Too much racial prejudice. But what was the point in denying it now. It would mean they would understand whatever his behaviour would be in the next months.

'No, no you don't know. Shepard and I…'

'Were together.' She cut across him.

Garrus stared at her.

'Oh come on Garrus I'm not blind. I figured it out pretty quickly when you came back home. You were clearly pining for your mate. Mom had a feeling after the first time but I wasn't sure. But it was obvious when you came back.'

'Spirits. What did dad say?' He could imagine his father's reactions all too well.

Solana just shrugged.

'He doesn't have my female intuition. Figured it was just the Reaper stuff. He's clueless. You want me to tell him?'

'No. I will. Is he there?'

'Yeah, I figured you'd like to talk to me first, me being your favourite sister and all.'

'Thanks Sol. I'm so glad you're ok.'

'You have no idea. And Garrus. I really am sorry.'

She disappeared and he waited for his father to arrive.

'Garrus, son. I'm glad you're alright. When you were listed as MIA I feared the worst.'

'I'm fine dad. A few more scars but I doubt anyone will notice by now. How's mom doing, is she any worse.'

'No she's stable. The facility were able to keep the treatment going throughout so the results that we saw previously have held up. I'm hopeful that things will continue to improve when all this is over. She was be relieved to hear you're safe. Solana is telling her now. How are you though, really?'

'I'm fine.' Garrus replied automatically. Then he sighed. 'I'm not fine. I'm assuming Solana told you about Shepard.'

'Yes she did. I am sorry Garrus. I know I was never her best critic as I felt she pulled you away from you're place but I realise and appreciate her sacrifice. And the man that she helped you become. I'm so proud of you.'

Garrus broke down. Hearing his father say that and the loss of Shepard just broke through the numb that he had been feeling.

'She's gone dad. I loved her so much and she's gone.' He sobbed.

'I know son. I know.'

Garrus looked up.

'I've known for some time.' His father explained. 'I've had my suspicions for a while but it was clear to me that she meant more to you than just a Commander or even just a friend. I didn't mention it because there was too much going on. You're mother and sister no nothing, I didn't know how they would react to the information. I was… disappointed in you at first. I thought of all the females that you could have been with, so many eligible matches. But I was wrong. You deserved the best and that was her.'

'Oh dad.' Garrus dissolved into tears again, feeling like a small child again, feeling closer to his father again.

'I won't say any of the clichés that are common at this time. I know it hurts but this time you need to talk to people, need to let people help you. You can't do what you did last time Garrus. I can't lose you. Not again.'

'I won't dad. I promise. I should go, other people need to talk to their families. But thanks dad. So much.'

Tali was the first to spot him when he left the room and she had her arms round him in an instant, breaking off mid conversation with the large Geth prime she had been speaking to. Liara was next. Garrus wept openly and without shame, as did many of the others in the room. A part of him had died when she had but this time he would be ok. He had his friends and he had his memories. He knew that she had loved him. And some day that would help.

* * *

In another secret section of the citadel, among the piles of rubble, Shepard took in a breath.

* * *

Pain. There was so much pain. If she had been able to she would be screaming. But she couldn't. She could hardly move. She tried to open her eyes but it was too much effort. Parts of her body seemed to burn white hot.

'_Let it end.' _She thought desperately. '_Please just let it end_.'

* * *

Time passed. She had no idea how long. It seemed endless in her torment but it could have been just a few hours later. She became aware of movement, small clicking sounds from around her. She fought as hard as she could to open an eye. It was very dark, with dim lighting barely breaking through the darkness. She couldn't turn her head to see the thing that was moving around her but she felt fairly safe. What else could happen to her now? The more she thought about it, the more she wondered what the Hell had happened. It was all such a blur and she couldn't think through the searing pain.

* * *

Later again the pain lessoned. Pressure was taken away. Breathing became easier. She could move her limbs, though more pain shot through them every time she did. After a few deep breaths she forced herself to move her head, to see what was happening. Inch by inch, agony by agony, she moved it until she could see the faint outline of something that moved. Thin insect like legs. Green legs. She urged her brain to work. A keeper? It was pulling on a piece of concrete. It gave a final pull. She could see something. It was brighter than this place. Clearly one of them had removed some rubble from her.

Memories were beginning to flash through her mind now. Memories of what had happened, of the Crucible and the catalyst, of Harbinger and of the ghostly child. Had it worked? Had she actually destroyed the Reapers? She didn't remember anything after she had shot the tubes. She closed her eyes. Too tired to think anymore.

* * *

The light was brighter now, the keepers were clearing more of the debris, forcing their way through. Shepard could move her head a little more, the fog in her mind clearing a little. She lay there and wondered. Was she dead? She wasn't certain about what she believed in when she'd been alive. There hadn't been anything between loosing air after the Normandy was destroyed and waking up on the Cerberus lab table. But she was pretty certain that heaven wasn't supposed to hurt so much. Hell maybe? Or something else entirely.

* * *

During her periods of being awake she thought about her friends, she thought about her crew, she thought about Anderson. She thought about Garrus. She decided it couldn't be heaven. Garrus would have found her by now if it was.

* * *

Something wet splashed on her face. The keeper had some sort of container and was sloshing it about in front of her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The cool liquid poured in and she drank it gratefully. It also made everywhere else soaking but she didn't care. The keeper, seemingly uninterested wandered off.

'_What the Hell was that?_' She asked herself. The keepers did unusual things all the time it was true but they had never engaged with people before. They just worked with the citadel. Was she a part of the citadel now? She didn't know why it was helping her but the relief she felt from the burning in her throat meant that she didn't really care.

* * *

This pattern repeated itself over several days. She was pretty sure they were days. She was more awake now, more able to recognise the passing of time. She had no idea when day or night way, nothing changed in her world other than the coming and going on the keepers but she was able to appreciate that time was passing.

She was able to move a little more. She was pretty sure that she had several broken bones in each area of her body but she could at least move a little. She saw no point in calling out for help. If anyone was there they would have heard the sounds of the keepers moving masonry about. Rebuilding. She now realised. Maybe she was just in the way, they just wanted her to move.

Little by little she crept alone the floor, edging her way to the light. The keepers ignored her except for when they brought the water to her. There were pipes down here and they were getting the water for that. Maintenance maybe? Everyone knew there were whole swathes of the Citadel that no one could access bar the keepers. The Reapers had made sure of that. She wished they would bring her food though. She was starving. And she stank. She was very aware of just how bad she smelled but there wasn't much she could do about that.

* * *

She dreamt of warm showers.

* * *

She idly wondered what the keepers ate. They never seemed to eat. Or sleep. Though they all looked the same so when she was seeing one she may be seeing a hundred different creatures. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just stop. Lay down. Die. She'd done her job, she'd destroyed the Reapers. Why couldn't she just rest? But there she was still fighting, still ignoring the demands of her body and creeping towards the light. She could see out now onto a long bright corridor, lit by bright yellow lighting not the emergency power that lit the room she was in. She grabbed a piece of stone, who knew they had concrete down here, and pulled herself up. Now she was stronger the scream came. The keepers didn't even look around. She sat on the rock and cried. She cried for her parents though she had never known them, for her friends and for herself. But she thought of Garrus and couldn't give up.

As she crawled into the corridor and down she became aware of a scratching sound coming from her wrist. Her omni-tool? She jabbed clumsily at a few buttons. She was picking up a frequency. As she moved forward it became clearer. An automated emergency warning. She sat down, exhausted. She couldn't keep going much further. She was so weak now.

'Hello, can anyone hear me.' She said, flicking through every frequency she could find.

For a long time there was nothing. She stopped trying. She even stopped moving forward. She was beaten.

'Hello, is anyone there?' A voice called out. 'Sir I seem to be picking up life signs coming from directly below us. There is someone on this frequency but no one is answering. The signs are weak but someone other than the keepers is alive down there.'

Shepard couldn't even raise her head, she was just too tired. She moved her arm to her lips and said.

'Tell Garrus I'm sorry.'

There were shouts from her omni-tool but she could hardly make them out.

'What the Hell are you waiting for, get down there!' Was the last thing she heard.

'_Too late._' She thought.

* * *

'Hello, can you hear me?'

Shepard opened her eyes. She was somewhere else and there was someone else with her.

'Thank the maker. I thought we'd lost you.'

'Where?' She managed to croak.

'You're on the Citadel. You're safe now. We found you about ten minutes ago. Thankfully this stuff is good.' The women pointed to the tube in Shepard's arm. 'Replenishes all the nutrients you're body needs. You've broken a lot of bones but there is some strong pain relief in their too. Though goodness knows how you managed to survive all this time down here.'

'The keepers.' Shepard mumbled. 'They brought me water.'

'Really? Well they've been helping a few people out, from what I've hear. You know, I worked on the citadel for many years before this war and never saw them do anything for people. Ignored them completely. But these are strange times.' The women said, still bustling around. 'My captain's gone up to tell someone that we've found you and get some proper medical attention down this way. It's been days since we found anyone alive so this will give everyone a boost. But the coms don't work properly all the way down here. The signal gets too weak so he's had to go on foot And it's a long way up let me tell you. Now then. Can you tell me your name.'

Shepard who had been dazed by the women's ramblings had to take a moment to collect herself.

'You don't know who I am?' She asked finally.

'Well it's difficult to tell under all that muck and blood and you're quite badly burnt in some places too but I do have a feeling that I know who you are. That it would be the biggest bloody thing if you are. But it would be good if you can tell me it, check that the brain's still working.'

'Shepard.' Whispered Shepard.

'Well I'll be damned.' Breathed the women. 'You're the biggest hero that I've ever met and the best person too. Not that you care about that but you saved the galaxy and everyone knows it.'

'It… it worked?'

'Yes. It did. Now I hope you don't mind but you're not really in a fit state to be seen in and with you being you I image you'd like to be.' The women said, pushing some stone work against the door.

'Please.' Shepard said.

'Well I am a nurse so I've given more than enough people sponge downs and we do have water. It won't be much but it will be better than what you have now.'

Thankfully she was completely oblivious to the pain now the medicine kicked in and while the women prattled away to her, she was very gentle and clearly knew what she was doing, minimising any impact to Shepard's wounds and breaks.

'There now. That's a bit better. Less of that ripe smell and blood. A few of the wounds are infected but nothing too serious. Ah I think I hear them now. I'll be right back. I won't let anyone in to see your particulars.'

Shepard closed her eyes.

'Right then. I've got you some clean clothes. The people out there don't know who you are and they are just the people from the mid-way up. No one knows who you are yet and I think that's for the best. These people may know or guess as I did but right now we don't need a mob of people ready when you get out. So let's pop these on you. We'll get you're breaks into proper splints and get you up. It will be a long walk I'm afraid but I think we can manage it for you.'

She gently dressed Shepard and then let the others in. She calmly told them who her patient was but sternly told them that they were not to be excited or loud or tell anyone. They all seemed to consent. Carefully they strapped her onto a stretcher and began carrying her out of the room.

'There will be a motorised one a bit further up but there are too many stairs right now.' The woman explain.

Shepard was glad she was there. She held her hand as they went up and the chatter made her feel less alone. Less frightened.

'We're nearly there now.' She lowered her voice to a whisper in Shepard's ear. 'As you will probably get hauled away soon and I doubt I will get the chance to say it again I wanted to thank you. My son, Jason was on Horizon with his family. He was in stasis the whole time but he remembers seeing you go past. They would have got abducted if it weren't for you. Thank you.' The women squeezed her shoulder. She returned to her normal voice. 'Right here we are. I should get back down there.'

'No please don't.' Shepard began to panic. She didn't want to be left alone with these strangers. Through her drug filled haze this woman was the only solid thing there.

'Calm down, calm down. I'll stay. I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to.' She turned to the others. 'I'll go with her. I know it should be you sir but she asked.'

The medical cart rattled along the long empty corridors.

'Lord this will create such a fuss when we get back. I should be able to radio soon. I wish I was higher up and not get some lackie. Someone I could explain what's going on to.'

'How long has it been?' Shepard asked.

'Nearly two weeks. You're clearly a force of nature to survive that long.'

They rattled along for a bit in silence.

'Right then, yes I can see the signals coming back now. There is another group of searchers nearby but I think we will bypass them. Keep things as quiet as possible eh?' She tapped some button. 'This is Petty Officer Mary Hewell. I'm bringing in a casualty found in the sub layers.'

There was a pause.

'What? You found someone alive down there?' Came the answer.

'Dantus, is that you? Good. Listen I need you to do me a favour. I need you to find the highest ranking person you can find and get them on this intercom. Hang on your Primarch is still around isn't he? Get him.'

'What? The Primarch. Who have you found?' Dantus asked.

'Are you alone?' Mary asked.

'What?' Dantus laughed.

'Damn it Dantus this is important, are you alone?'

'What the Hell's going on Mary?'

'Dantus!'

'Yes, yes I'm alone.'

'Then get this message to the highest person you can and tell no one else. Commander Shepard is alive. You go and you go right now.'

The was a stunned silence for a few moments.

'Y…Yes Mary. Understood.' His voice shook.

'Nice kid.' Mary mused.

'Turian?' Shepard asked.

'Yeah. I was a bit concerned about that, having nursed in the first contact wars but I grew to accept them. And they came to help us so they're alright in my book.'

'My boyfriend's one.' Shepard said, still not thinking quite straight.

'That's an interesting choice.' Mary looked startled for a second and shrugged. 'Each to their own I suppose.' Then a look of inspiration crossed her face. 'Ah yes, you said something about Garrus before you passed out. Garrus Vakarian of course. Don't know why I didn't put two and two together.'

Shepard tried to get up.

'You know about him? Please is he alive?' She asked desperately.

'Lay still you silly girl.' Mary said, forcing Shepard back down. It was very easy, Shepard had no strength to fight. 'He's alive. I imagine he will feel a damn site better when he knows you're ok but he's alive. All your crew got off the Normandy alright. Apparently the one who was a Prothean disappeared almost immediately after but everyone else is accounted for. Can I ask, was he really a Prothean?'

'Yes.' Shepard sank back into the pillows and smiled happily. 'He really was.'

'Where's he gone?'

'To find his past and end his days.'

'Why is Victus still here?' Shepard asked after a little time had passed.

'Well the Mass Relays were deactivated in the blast that took out the Reapers. FTL travel is alright but it's not the same. A lot have gone home but most of the top jobs are staying to try and work out how on Earth to get the Citadel back to where it should be. We are finishing out a lot of stuff but it all takes time. You're friends are all still here too. They had you're funeral a few days back. That's you're second right?'

'Yeah.' Shepard laughed darkly.

'About that…'

The intercom hissed to life.

'This is Primarch Victus here. Now this boy Dantus ran into a top security meeting and pulled me aside. I was going to shoot him but I let him speak. He told me that you told him Shepard's alive and that he reckons you're a women to be trusted. But If you're shitting me there will be hell to pay.'

Mary leaned over so Shepard could speak into her omni-tool.

'Primarch. It's good to hear your voice again.'

'I… spirits. Shepard is that really you?' He sounded amazed.

'In the flesh. Or what's left of it. There was a bomb on Tuchanka. I think that will settle things.'

'I can't believe this. Someone likes you up there Shepard that's all I'm saying. I'd better go and get Hackett. How on Palaven did you survive?'

She could hear that he was running along now.

'Luck I think. The keepers helped.'

'She has an iron will too, I'll bet. And you never know, maybe someone was smiling on her.' Mary added. She turned to Shepard. 'Well this is a to do. Never thought I'd get to speak to Admiral Hackett.'

'I'm nearly there Shepard. Spirits this is a good day.' Victus said. They listened.

'Primarch, is everything alright.' Hackett's voice could be heard, though slightly far away.

'Will you come with me, I need to speak to you in private.' Victus replied.

Shepard couldn't help but cry when she heard Hackett. She listened as they walked about a little. She heard a door shutting.

'Alright Victus what's going on.'

'A good day Hackett. A good day. Listen. Actually sit down first.'

Shepard could almost see the confusion on the grizzled face.

'Admiral Hackett, it's me sir. Shepard.'

'What is this. Is this some kind of joke?' He roared.

Shepard could hear things crashing. She imagined it was the chair he was sitting on.

'No joke Sir. Commander Paige Shepard, service no. 5923-AC-2826 reporting for duty.'

'My God.'

'I know how you feel.' Said Victus.

'We're not too far from coming up sir. The girls got some burns on her face and is pretty bruised but somehow she is still noticeably Commander Shepard. What should we do.'

'Which exit.'

'North sir, Tayseri ward.'

'We're not far from there. Wait before you come in.'

They waited.

'What happened to the Geth?' Shepard asked.

'Gone. Well their bodies are there but everything else...'

'So they were destroyed?'

'Yes.'

'Damn.' Shepard breathed. What about EDI? Uh I mean, did you see a robotic women at all?'

'There was a woman's body, all silver. She was gone too. Been laid to rest now.'

'God, poor Joker.' Shepard whispered.

She had destroyed them. But what other choice had she had?

They heard footsteps and Hackett and Victus ran round the corner. Shepard felt the tears failing gently again, unable to control herself. The pain relief was strong stuff. They both simply stared at her, too lost for words.

'You did it Commander. You bloody well did it.' Hackett said eventually.

'And survived. Just.' She laughed.

'Well we can't just stand here all day.' Complained Mary, clearly unimpressed by her two seniors. 'I have a patient that needs care.'

'That's been seen to.' Said Hackett.

They soon heard another pair of feet. Walking, not running this time.

'Admiral Hackett?' A familiar voice called out.

On hearing Doctor Chakwas' voice Shepard burst into full blown uncontrollable sobs.

'There you are. What's going on?' Chakwas called as she walked towards them, having not seen Shepard yet.

'We found another survivor.' Hackett said.

'Really? After all this time.' Said Chakwas, amazed.

The two men parted and Shepard looked up. Chakwas stared. Then seemed to stare harder. Then she too was in tears, running forward to meet the Commander. She flung her arms around Shepard. All the pain medication in the worlds couldn't have blocked it. Shepard yelped.

'Several broken ribs Doctor.' Mary pointed out.

'I'm sorry Commander. Forgive me. I just can't believe it's you.'

'Couldn't leave that bottle of brandy wanting now could I?' Shepard managed.

'Look this reunion stuff is all well and good but it's not what Shepard needs. She's exhausted and very badly injured.' Mary said angrily.

'And high as a kite apparently.' Shepard managed through her tears.

'No, you're right of course. We will take her upstairs straight away.' The doctor collected herself.

'We will need some way of hiding her.' Mary said.

'My idea, use the oldest medical trick. You want to hide someone, pretend their dead. Sorry Commander.' She added as she pulled the blanket over her face.

'Pretty old military strategy too.' Victus said as they wheeled her upstairs.

'There's a lot of people about.' Mary hissed as they went. 'Seeing Hackett and Victus tear through the corridors has excited people. But people are still waiting for them inside and we are slipping passed unnoticed.'

Shepard waited as they wheeled her through the Corridors. They didn't take the sheet off her face until they were safely in a private room of the medical clinic that had been set up. No one argued with Dr Chakwas. Shepard didn't mind. She was just enjoying hearing the sound of chattering after all that time in silence. Plus no one was asking her to do anything.

'I'll be off now Shepard.' Mary said once they'd settled her. 'You're in good hands.'

'The best.' Shepard smiled weakly, feeling exhausted. 'Thank you. So much, for everything.'

'The least I could do. It was an honour meeting you Commander Shepard.'

When Mary left she turned to Chakwas.

'No talking Shepard, you need you're rest.' The doctor said, stopping her before she'd finished opening her mouth.

'But everyone else?' She had to ask someone who knew they.

'All ok. Emotions are running pretty high after you're memorial.'

'And Anderson?' She asked, already knowing the answer.

'I'm sorry Shepard.'

'Yeah.'

The door opened and Hackett walked in.

'We told people that there were reports of things shifting down there. Had to check the safety. We said it was just the keepers working and an over excited staff member. I can't tell you how good it is to see you Commander. Can you tell me what happened?'

'Oh no you don't.' Chakwas said immediately, almost having been waiting for this to happen. 'She's exhausted and quite broken. She needs rest and plenty of it. No questions.'

'Sorry doctor.'

Shepard was amazed to see Admiral Hackett looking abashed.

'Admiral. Can you get a message to my crew. To Garrus.'

'I will. You rest.' He smiled.

'And tell them not to come here.' Interjected the doctor. Then she heard Shepard's moan. 'Alright let Garrus come in but no one else.'

* * *

Garrus sat at her grave again. He's done this two and a half years ago and he was doing it again now. There would be statues later. But right now there was just a small site. He looked out at all the people at the gates, all the flowers. Only close friends of Shepard's were allowed to come in and those who also had family buried in the garden. There wasn't much green left on Earth but she had been given a place on it. Not that she was in there. Once again there was no body. But this time there was no Cerberus to pick her back up again. But she had come home at least. That was something.

Garrus had walked the streets where Shepard had walked as a child. She had told him something of her young, troubled life and he had stood opposite the shell of the orphanage where she was raised and on tenth street where she had run with her gang. He felt happiest here, with the ghosts of her beside him, his only company on this stricken world. Soon he would have to go back to Palaven, to his old life but for now he just wanted to be alone with her. The others were all getting ready to leave too, now that the memorials were over, but he would stay here a little while longer.

Eventually he realised that someone was trying to reach him on his omni-tool. He was going to ignore it, as he had most messages, but then saw that it was top priority from Hackett. Garrus' stomach dropped. He knew what this meant. They had found something to identify her among the dead.

'Hello.' He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the place.

'Vakarian Sir. My name is Dantus, speaking to you on behalf of Admiral Hackett and Primarch Victus. You need to report to the Admiral's office immediately. Dantus out.'

Garrus thought it was strange that the boy hadn't even told him what was happening, but then he reasoned that he probably just didn't know. Finding something to identify Shepard was top priority and so actually finding something would be kept secret from all but the top brass, such was the way of things. He slowly made his way to a cab that would take him to the Citadel. Being a hero hadn't yet worn off so he didn't have to wait with the others for a shuttle. A Turian boy was waiting for him when he arrived. The boy saluted.

'Dantus?' Garrus asked.

'Yes sir.' His mandibles were twitching excitedly. 'I need to take you to see Admiral Hackett.'

'We're at his office.'

'Yes but he isn't here sir.'

The boy started to move.

'Aren't we going to wait for the others?' Garrus asked, thinking of the rest of the crew.

'He specifically asked just for you sir.'

'Lead on then.' Garrus drawled.

He was taken to the medical area of the refugee camp and into a small room. Hackett was sitting in one chair. There was another empty one in front of him. Dantus nodded, grinned as well as a Turian could at Garrus and left.

'Have a seat.' Hackett said.

Garrus knew this room. They had had one at C-sec, though bigger and better furnished. It was the room where officers sat people down and gently told them that their loved ones had died. But he already knew Shepard was dead. He sat. Garrus was surprised to see Hackett smiling.

'I have some news. It may take a little while to settle but, well I suppose you've done this before.'

'I don't follow sir.'

'Alright. This morning, one of our teams exploring the lower levels identified life signs and...'

Garrus didn't let him finish. The sudden realisation of what Hackett was saying, about him having _done this before_ along with the smiles and grins of Hackett and Dantus felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Hard. His head spinning, he stood up and clutched at his chest. He was finding it so difficult to breathe.

'Yeah pretty much how I felt.' Hackett said, standing up to steady the reeling Turian.

'I just… Are you sure it's her? Spirits.'

'It's her. She quoted name and badge number at me.'

'She's awake?' Garrus asked, incredulous now.

'Yeah. Badly beat up but Doctor Chakwas says her vitals are strong. She's a fighter that one.'

Garrus felt a slight sensation of relief. If she was with Doctor Chakwas, she would be safe. There was no way the doctor would let anything happen to her.

'How did she survive so long?'

'Something about the keepers apparently. In all honesty your guess is as good as mine. Things are going to go a little crazy, well crazier, once this news gets out so I imagine there will be conspiracy theories, ministers claiming her survival on behalf of their religion, that sort of thing. You name it, we're going to see it.'

Garrus was beginning to get a grip on himself, now that the initial shock had worn off.

'I just can't get my head around this Admiral.'

'I'm surprised you find anything shocking when it comes to her these days. They never made one like her before.'

'Can I see her?' Garrus asked.

As soon as he realised he hadn't seen her yet, the need to see her, to ensure that it was her for himself was overwhelming. A small part of himself was surprised he hadn't asked to see her first, straight away. But to find out your dead lover was alive after all this time well, that wasn't something that happened every day. Well unless you were him.

'Apparently Doctor Chakwas is going to let you in when even I have been banned. Can't think why.' Hackett winked at Garrus. 'Gone one, don't keep her waiting.'

Slightly stunned, Garrus walked out of the room in a daze. He caught sight of Dantus who couldn't have looked happier.

'Some warning would have been nice.' Garrus said idly as the boy escorted him through the maze of rubble and debris.

'And spoil the surprise?' The young Turian laughed.

Garrus wished they could move faster but his legs were like… _what was it Shepard had said_… Jelly. He was having to lean on the boy for support. His body rebelling from the shock of it all. Still, it meant that no one suspicions were raised as they made their slow way to a cornered off area of the Citadel, surprisingly away from the medical centre and other refugees. Privacy, he guessed. Garrus looked around at the C-sec headquarters.

'We had our Councillors here receiving medical treatment. So it was all set up when Shepard was found. He'd pretty much healed any way so he was kicked out.'

'Looks like there was a lot of heavy fighting here.'

'Yeah, C-sec dug in deep, kept a lot of civilians safe.'

'Any of the survive?' He was thinking of those he still knew who worked there.

'Some. There numbers were badly hit in the Cerberus raid but apparently they teamed up with a civilian militia they'd been training.'

'It's amazing anyone survived.' Garrus thought aloud.

'I know. But the Citadel really came into its own. The keepers. I've never seen anything like it.'

'You were up here?'

'Yeah.' Dantus nodded. 'Up in one of the wards.'

The boys eyes flashed darkly and he fell silent for a moment, remembering those who had not made it out with him.

'There were so many dead. And we were terrified. And the keepers began heading us into places I never knew existed, and I've lived here my whole life. At first we thought they were getting us ready for the reapers, sealing us up into these areas. But soon we realised what they were doing. There were passages between them, safe passages. We could send runners with messages and weapons. Meant we could keep connected, keep talking. The Keepers wanted to keep people safe. Did you know that they were a civilisation once, like ours. And the reapers sort of trained them to man the citadel. But the Protheans got in the way somehow, messed things up so that the Reapers couldn't control them anymore.'

Garrus laughed. It was amazing how their stories had gotten around. Soon the boy stopped and nodded to the middle of three rooms in front of them.

'In there?' Garrus asked. He could feel his whole body trembling.

Dantus nodded and Garrus, with a sudden surge of energy charged in and ran full pelt into Dr Chakwas, knocking her over and sending them both sprawling across the floor. There was a laugh. It was a sound that filled Garrus with more joy, more ecstasy than he ever thought possible. He got up, pulling the stricken doctor up with him and turned around slowly, praying this wasn't a dream or some horrible mistake. And then, she smiled at him.

'Right well, I'll be back in a few minutes. You,' Doctor Chakwas pointed to Garrus, 'be gentle. She's very badly hurt and you,' she turned the finger on Shepard, 'stay in that bed.'

'Shepard.' Garrus whispered as he walked to her, cupping her face in his hands. She had been burnt in one of the fires but not too badly. The bruising was far more impressive. But it looked like it was already starting to heal. Those Cerberus implants were good. 'How are you?'

'I've got more broken bones than I ever thought possible and I feel like I've been eaten and gotten spat out by a Thresher Maw. But I'm alive which is something.'

'You were down there for so long.' He sat next to her on the bed.

'Yeah. I was unconscious for a lot of it. Kept blurring in and out. The keepers kept me alive. God knows why.'

'Maybe they felt that they owed you?'

'I wanted you so much Garrus.' The words got caught in her throat. 'I didn't know if you were dead and I was scared. I was scared I was going to die down there all alone.'

'Shhh shhh it's ok now. Everything's ok.' His voice caught in his throat. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

'I love you Garrus.'

'I love you too.'

'Sorry. I've been a wreck ever since they found me. I think it's the drugs.'

'You're allowed to be. You've been through so much. But it's over now. You did it. We won.'

'Yeah.' She sighed. She really didn't want to think of all those people she hadn't saved. 'So I hear I had another funeral.'

Garrus made a face.

'Yeah about that, you need to stop doing it. I can't cope going to another one. Though you did have a big turnout. Most people who were alive came or watched. You and Anderson.' He sighed.

'But he's not coming back is he.' The tears were threatening again.

'No.'

He held her in his arms for some time, watching her as she slept. In a strange way, she looked so much more peaceful now than she had for so long. He found himself checking she was still breathing, just to be sure.

Later, Garrus heard a commotion outside the door and felt Shepard wake in his arms. Garrus eased the pistol out of its holder. Not the best weapon, but he knew that nothing was going to take this woman away from him now, not even if it was the Reapers coming back to life. They heard Dr Chakwas yelling and then the door flew open. Garrus laughed as the combined crew of every version of the Normandy was now pouring in to the room.

'Clearly they got the announcement.' Garrus grinned, putting the unnecessary gun away.

'Shepard!' Grunt roared.

People were crying and laughing and taking. Garrus was forced to take up a defensive position in front of Shepard, but only so that he could make sure that no one could get too near to her in case they re-broke some of her bones.

'Out.' Screeched Chakwas but for once no one listened.

Shepard lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, listening to the voices of the people she loved. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you coming straight to read chapter 2, please be aware that I've changed chapter 1 so it fits in better with the EC.**

**This chapters quite bitty, which I'm sorry about. It was difficult to get it from the opening chapter to where the story really starts.**

* * *

Dr Chakwas had set up a bed for Garrus in the next room but less than five minutes after Shepard's light had been turned off, she heard the door click open, saw a small sliver of light, quickly replaced by an outline of Turian and heard the slight click of his feet across the floor. Shepard smiled softly. She was still pretty out of things, the medication keeping her nice and high which meant she didn't really have to think of anything, which was a relief. It was good just feeling warm and safe. She pulled herself over to one side of the bed, giving Garrus enough room to just about get on.

'You shouldn't be moving around like that Shepard.' Garrus whispered disapprovingly in the dark.

'I'm healing up really well actually. The implants really are amazing things. It's a little strange as I can almost feel things slotting back into place. Plus I'm still completely drugged up right now so it really doesn't bother me.'

Garrus very gently wrapped his arms around Shepard, seeming to take an inordinate amount of care with her.

'You're not going to break me you know.' She giggled.

'I'm not taking any chances.' He muttered.

He held her close to him, breathing in her scent, feeling her weight in his arms. He could hardly believe it was real. That she had really come back to him again.

'What's happening out there?' She asked, slightly groggily.

She was losing the battle against sleep, so warm against his plates.

'You don't need to worry about that. Not yet.' He said, stroking her hair with one hand. 'You just sleep.'

'Stay with me?' She asked, sounding almost like a child.

'Always.' He replied and settled himself down as best as he could.

It was only a few hours later that Shepard's door was opened again.

'Commander, Commander wake up.' Doctor Chakwas hissed, turning on a torch. Looking over to the bed she added, 'you know I remember giving very strict orders about this very scenario. Do you remember Garrus?'

'I think I must have gotten confused. What's going on?' He replied, somewhat sheepishly.

'People are talking. A rumour has started that you're alive Commander. We need to move you before people realise you're here. Someone more closed off. Otherwise we will never keep the journalists off you.' She replied, gathering up data files.

'Help me up Garrus.' Shepard said, using him to pull herself up.

'Commander why do you insist on making my life difficult?' Chakwas sighed, turning around. 'Please just say where you are. I will transport you in the same way you got here. It's safer. Garrus, I've just uploaded the coordinates to your omni-tool. Go there now. And try and be inconspicuous.' She paused and unhooked Shepard from the machine. 'And take this with you.'

'Inconspicuously?' He said looking at the equipment.

'Go.' Chakwas demanded. 'We have very little time.'

'I'll meet you there.' Garrus said, pressing his mouth against her forehead.

Shepard watched him leave.

'I do so love all this drama.' Shepard joked as the sheet was once again brought over her head.

'Glad you're feeling well enough to makes jokes Shepard. Right. Stay still.'

The trolley trundled along, down ramps and slopes for quite a while before they stopped. Doctor Chakwas pulled off the blanket and Shepard took in a grateful gulp of air. The lights were on here and as Shepard looked around the building she had a feeling she was in an abandoned apartment block.

'We should be able to make you quite comfortable here. We have got guards around the building now and it's been made as secure as possible. We were getting it ready as soon as we found you but things have had to be a little rushed.'

The entered an elevator that slowly crawled up to the correct flaw, Doctor Chakwas explaining about the limit power they had managed to restore. Finally it stopped and the exited into a wide open space that had been converted hastily into a medical suite.

'Who mentioned that I was alive?' Shepard asked as she was hooked back up to the machine.

'Apparently one of the team who found you told a friend and it snowballed from there. We knew it would happen. We just hoped we would have a little bit more time. Now back to sleep.'

'Where's Garrus?' Shepard asked.

'I'm here. Just sleep.'

* * *

Just two days the apartment building was completely surrounded by press and fans.

'There are some interesting rumours flying around out there.' Tali said. 'No one is quite sure if you're in here or not or even if you're actually alive. Some people think we have your body in here. But they have the building cornered off and everyone's being kept back. They let me through thankfully.'

'I'd have been cross if they hadn't.' Shepard smiled.

Tali was the first of her crew she'd seen since they bombarded her the other night, though they were all extending their stay on Earth now she was back. Doctor Chakwas was demanding complete peace for her recovery. No one was to press her about what happened, something which Shepard was truly grateful about. The complete confinement was less to her taste however. A mischievous grin crossed her face.

'Is doctor Chakwas around at all?' She asked.

'No, she's gone out to get some more supplies.' Garrus answered, giving her a look. 'Why?'

'I'm going completely crazy in here. Why don't we give my adoring fans what they want.'

'Shepard.' Tali groaned.

'Come on, most people out there will have lost important people. They could do with a smile. Please? I need to get out of here.'

It took a little persuading and a quick briefing to the guards outside but in very little time she was manhandled into a wheelchair and Garrus was pushing her while Tali was pushing the machine behind her.

'Doctor Chakwas is going to _murder_ us.' Tali complained as the elevator took them to the bottom floor.

'Tell her I overpowered you.' Shepard laughed.

'She'd probably believe that.'

'Ready?' Garrus asked.

'Hell yeah.'

The door opened. Shepard could see a sea of people behind large metal barriers. At first they were all just milling around but then someone yelled and all Hell broke loose. People began screaming and cheering. The guards moved forward, guns raised, trying to keep back the crowd. Cameras flashed in front of her eyes. Shepard usually didn't like attention and had avoided it as much as possible during her fairly distinguished military career but seeing all the people there, the people who had survived made her so happy. And she knew that it was important that she was seen alive.

Shepard waved and smiled for a few minutes before she was accosted by Doctor Chakwas who pulled her away and yelled at her for some minutes. Shepard didn't care though. She felt so free, better than she had in so many years.

* * *

Admiral Hackett visited her regularly and she was able to explain to him little by little what had happened. It was painful, re living those last moments that she had spared with Anderson, but she knew it was necessary. She told him about the choices presented to her by the catalyst and he agreed with her that destroying the Reapers had been the only option.

All her crew visited her too, wanting to say goodbye to her before they began their travels home. She would see them all again she was sure so the goodbyes were happier than she was used to. Seeing Joker had been the most painful of all the reunions.

'Hey Commander.' He had said as he limped in.

Shepard could see the pain, still so visible on his face. But he smiled at her and they had talked a little before getting to the bit Shepard knew would be so difficult.

'Joker, about EDI…' She began but he cut her off.

'It's ok. Hackett told me what happened.'

'I know. But I wanted to explain myself. When the Catalyst child gave me those three options I knew in my heart of hearts that destroy was the only option. But it mean condemning an entire species to death. And the destruction of a friend. It was…awful.'

'Commander.' Joker began slowly, but his voice very firm. 'I know for a fact that if EDI had been standing there with you, she would have told you to do it. Told you to destroy them. I mean, come on. Controlling them is all well and good until they stop listening to you. And some weird hybrid Saren type future. Not for me. I mean what would have happened to the creatures made by the Reapers? The Turian-Krogan Brutes. I mean can you imagine waking up to find you're suddenly half and half? No commander you made the right choice.'

'Legion would have agreed too.' Garrus said, rubbing her back slightly to keep her calm.

'I think they would have. But I just needed you to know that this wasn't something I did lightly.'

'I never thought it was.' Joker said solemnly, laying his hand on Shepard's.

'What will you do now?' She asked him.

'Going to go back to Tiptree. Bury my dad and my sister. Then get completely pissed for several days. After that, the alliance still need pilots.'

'I'm so sorry Joker.'

'It's ok. Well no, it's not but I'm not the only one who lost family. And I still have you and the rest of the Normandy crew. That means a lot.'

* * *

After several weeks, Doctor Chakwas declared Shepard well enough to travel again. Shepard and Garrus had decided to head to Palaven to see his family.

'You're well enough to travel but that doesn't mean you're fully fit so do take care of yourself.' Doctor Chakwas said as they said their farewells.

'What will you do now?' Shepard asked her.

'Well they think that they will be able to move the Citadel in a month or so. I'll be travelling with on the destiny ascension with the rest of the inhabitants left here. They've been moving the refugees off the citadel for the last week and they will move the rest soon. It will take a few weeks to get back to the Serpent Nebula. I'll stay there for a while. Then, who knows? Hopefully there will be a ship willing to take me.'

'I'm sure there will doctor.'

* * *

Before Shepard and Garrus departed for Palaven, she participated in press conferences, memorials and other ceremonies. She found it physically draining and mentally exhausting but she knew it had to be done. She explained as much as she could about what happened on the citadel without getting into classified areas and Hackett tried to shield her as much as he was able. She also took Garrus down to Earth to show him where she grew up. She told him stories about her past that no one had ever heard before.

The last thing she did before they left was to visit the site where Anderson was laid to rest. She had bought a small wreath to lay on his grave but it was quickly lost among the other gifts and bouquets.

'One day, he will be forgotten. Just another gravestone.' She mused as they looked down at the collection.

'But not for a long time.' Garrus said. 'His name will be up there with the greats.'

'Like me.' Shepard joked.

'Like you.' Garrus agreed with no hint of irony.

'The last thing he told me was that he was proud of me.'

'Of course he was Shepard. Everyone is.'

'I know but it mean so much, coming from him. He was like a father to me in so many ways. Started looking out for me when I was a new recruit at eighteen. He was the first person who believed in me. I'm going to miss him so much.'

'I know.'

Garrus wrapped his arm around Shepard.

'I don't think I want to stay here now. Can we go?'

'Sure. We can go back to the apartment.'

'No I mean here on Earth. I'm good to leave now. Just too many reminders.'

'Of course. I'll arrange something as soon as we get back.'

'Thanks Garrus.'

* * *

Shepard and Garrus were being taken to Palaven on a Turian cruiser, which was taking returning troops home. The journey took them about a month and they took the time to re-familiarise themselves with each other, hardly leaving their cabin for the first week. Their relationship was never openly discussed with anyone else and no one else ever mentioned it to them, though they did try to stay as professional as possible when they were with the other Turians. Shepard enjoyed spending the time on the cruiser, having never served aboard a Turian ship before. She watched the sparring contests with particular interest, although Garrus had completely forbidden her to enter in any of them.

'You're still resting. Remember what Doctor Chakwas said.'

'Oh come on Garrus, I'm fine.'

'Sparing with me and sparing with them would be a lot different.'

'You mean Turians don't usually have passionate sex after a fight?'

Garrus had to pause for a moment.

'Well sometimes they do. I meant more that the won't go as easy on you as I do.'

'You're saying you go easy on me?' Shepard growled, lowering herself into a fighting crouch.

'Humans are very breakable.' Garrus retorted, mirroring her actions.

'Well I'm very enhanced. So try me.'

Sparring complete, the pair of them set off to grab some food. Garrus laughed as Shepard's nose wrinkled at the nutrient paste that was dispensed to her. He reminded her that that was what he and Tali had had to eat a lot of the time on the original Normandy.

'I just don't see why they couldn't get some proper human food.' She muttered.

'Funny, I seem to remember saying the exact same thing to you all those years ago. I remember it was something about rations on a human war ship?'

'Yeah one but I made sure that we got dextro food when we were on a civilian ship and two our food back then wasn't much better, whereas you're getting a three course meal here.'

'I'm happy to share.'

'Hey Garrus, Shepard. Mind if I join you?'

'Of course not Annarl, sit down.' Garrus said to the Turian now joining them.

'Cheers. Heard you enjoying your paste there Commander.' He joked as he began tucking into his meal.

'I seem to be surrounded by comedians these days.'

'Hah! Well I just spoke to the pilot and he said we should be landing on Palaven in a few days. I can't wait to get back, start rebuilding.'

'You're an engineer right?' Shepard asked him.

'Yeah, so there will be lost for me to do.'

'Poor Garrus here will be lost, no giant guns to calibrate, what will he do.' Shepard teased.

'Yes yes.' He waved a hand at her dismissively. 'At least I'll be well fed.'

'Will you be helping out Shepard?'

'Probably. Being a Sentinel means I can help with tech support or biotic heavy lifting.'

'Though I think this one could do with a bit of a rest too.' Garrus said protectively.

'True. I think if any one deserves a holiday after this it's you Commander.'

'I once told Garrus that I'd rest when I was dead. I think I might stick with that.' Shepard smiled.

'You're going to have one Hell of a life with this one Garrus!'

'Yeah I think I am.' Garrus sighed.

'He loves it really.'

* * *

As soon as they departed from the Cruiser, the intense heat hit Shepard as soon as had feet touched the ground.

'It's a shame this anti-radiation cream doesn't come with a coolant too.'

'Remember Therum.' Garrus reminded her.

'Oh God yes. And in our armour too.'

'That was the first mission you took me on.' Garrus smiled. 'Me and Wrex, if I recall.'

'It was so hot in that Mako with the two of you. And cramped too.'

'And uncomfortable with him being a Krogan and me a Turian.'

'And me a human. Fun times.' Shepard grimaced at the memory.

'How times have changed.'

They shuffled their way through processing, reliving memories from the Normandy before making their way out to the docks concourse.

'Garrus!' A voice called from the crowd.

'Sol.' Garrus replied happily and disappeared into the sea of Turians.

He reappeared a few seconds later and pulled Shepard alongside him to meet his sister.

'Solana, this is Paige Shepard. Shepard, this is Solana, my sister.'

'It's nice to meet you.' Shepard smiled.

She couldn't help but feel apprehensive about this meeting and, from what she could tell, the Turian woman was just as nervous as she was. Solana was smaller than Garrus, slighter in frame, more graceful. Though any Turian was still a powerful predator, female or not. Her fringe was smaller too, but her face displayed the Vakarian marking that Shepard had come to know so well.

'How's Mom?' Garrus asked as they got themselves into a cab.

'You know one day you really should just call her yourself and ask her. She's doing well. They are hopeful that she will be able to leave the unit soon.'

'That's great.' Garrus enthused. 'And Dad?'

'Alright. Looking forward to seeing you. Very busy.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Solana said. 'He's been helping get things back up and running. I hardly see him these days.'

Garrus seemed to relax slightly. Solana gave her brother a smack round across the arm.

'Give him a chance Garrus.'

Garrus laughed.

'It's not that. He really helped me out before the Reaper invasion. It's just that, him and me together, for long periods of time. Come on Sol you must remember how well that used to go.'

'True. Plus this time you're bringing home your human girlfriend. This will be fun.'

Shepard winced internally at this remark. Garrus, realising her unease put an arm around her, giving his sister a look.

'Oh I didn't mean to offend you Commander. It's just, well, being a sister, I can't help but enjoy seeing my brother uncomfortable. You uh… don't have any family do you?'

'No. I never knew my parents.'

'I'm sorry.' Solana said.

'Don't be.' Shepard smiled. 'It isn't a secret. I think everyone in the galaxy knows pretty much all my secrets by now.'

'Yes, I think they do. And yours too.' She added, looking at Garrus.

'We're just such celebrities.' Garrus drawled. 'You'll be asking for my autograph next.'

'I wouldn't bet on it.' Solana laughed.

'Oh come one, you know you've always worshiped me.' Garrus teased.

'Dream on.'

The pair of them joked happily as the cab sped along to Garrus' family home, just outside the main town. As they neared Garrus began pointing out areas that he knew, and Shepard couldn't help but notice how much grander this area seemed, even with the devastation caused by the Reapers.

'Our house managed to come out pretty much unscathed. Well compared to some anyway.'

A few minutes later they were out of the car and Garrus was leading her to his house. Shepard couldn't get over just how big it was.

'You live here?' She asked, stopping in the middle of the path.

'Yes. What's wrong Shepard?' Garrus asked, falling back to her side.

Shepard was thinking back to taking Garrus to see where she had grown up. True nothing had been left of the block that had been the unofficial home to the Tenth Street Reds, but it had been a hole in the ground before it was a hole in the ground. This place was beautiful, in a practical, Turian sort of way and clearly very old. Shepard hadn't been entirely sure of what she was expecting, but it wasn't this.

'Shepard?' Garrus asked her again.

'I'm fine.' She said quickly, closing her mouth.

'You're sure?'

'Yeah.'

She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Inside the house she saw that things showed more of the financial hardship that had been caused by Garrus' mother's hospital treatment before he and Mordin had stepped in. Solana showed them into the sitting room and began bustling around getting food and drinks out.

'I hope this is OK for you.' She said apologetically when she reappeared with the refreshments. 'They don't have much levo food here I'm afraid.'

'It's fine.' Shepard smiled, grabbing the bar of chocolate. 'Oh I haven't had one of these since I was a kid.'

She bit hungrily into the chocolate.

'Humm. Not as good as I remember.' She decided.

'Nothing ever is.' Garrus added.

'I can't believe how sweet it is. It's making my teeth hurt.' Shepard laughed.

'Dad will be home soon.' Solana said. 'Um, what should I call you Commander? Do you prefer Shepard? Garrus called you that so I didn't…'

She trailed off.

'Paige is fine. Garrus just calls me Shepard because it's what he's always called me.'

'Habit.' Garrus nodded.

'Ok. Paige. I didn't know if it was a human thing. In all honesty I've never spent much time around humans. Only ever served on Turian ships and then came back to Palaven.'

'I only really spent time on human ships before the Normandy. Then I started… collecting.'

Shepard couldn't help but laugh.

'What was it you described us as once? Stray dogs?' Garrus asked.

'That's the one.' She grinned.

'You ticked most of the Alien groups in your travels.' Said Garrus.

'I never got the full set though. No Elcor, no Hanar, no Batarians. I could have done better.'

'Garrus complained quite a bit about human sleeping pods when he first joined you.' Solana said.

'Oh did he?' Shepard said, raising one eye at Garrus.

'They're just the wrong size. So me and Wrex had to bunk on the floor of the storage deck.' Garrus shook his head at the memory. 'It was so uncomfortable.'

'Hey, I bought you blankets and everything!' Shepard said indignantly.

Solana burst into laughter.

'That's so sweet.' She laughed.

'Yeah well I clearly shouldn't have bothered.' Shepard muttered.

'So Sol, how's the rest of the family, the clan? Any word.' Garrus asked when the laughter had finally died away.

Solana sighed heavily.

'Not great. So many dead. Most of them. We were so lucky to survive. They hit the cities mostly, so we were a little safer out here. Gave us time to get to shelter. Plus dad and his crazy preparation for emergencies really paid off. Meant we had enough food and could gather people to us quickly. '

'When I got that message from Dad. I was so grateful you were alive and so terrified you weren't going to make it.'

'We nearly didn't. There we so few evac ships by the time we arrived. And we would never have survived if the Krogan; which we have you to thank for.'

'Yep, Shepard's a miracle worker.' Garrus grinned.

'I had a little help.'

'Oh yes, nothing would have been done without me there.'

The door banged and Garrus father walked in.

'Ah hello Commander, Garrus. I was hoping to get back before you arrived.'

The Turian was a little small than Garrus, but carried himself as though he was used to giving out orders. He reached out a hand to Shepard.

'I'm Cyruss Vakarian, I'm glad to finally get to meet you.'

'And I you.' Shepard shook his hand.

'Garrus, it's good to see you son.'

'And you too Dad. How are things going.'

'As badly as you'd imagine.' Cyruss grimaced. 'Cooperation is one thing when everyone is facing species wide extinction. Another when it's all over and you've got to clean up the mess. Though the negotiations with the Krogan are going surprisingly well. Urdnot Bakara is organising the Krogan. She is an excellent diplomat but I will admit things got easier when I mentioned I was your father Garrus. She hold you in high esteem. Though she did mention something about not wanting to bond with you even though you had the right temperament and facial scars.'

'Yeah, one of our crew thought we would do well together.' Garrus laughed.

'I'm guessing they didn't know about you and Shepard.' Solana said, quickly, trying to save Shepard's feelings.

'Oh no he did.' Laughed Shepard. 'He was one of the first to notice.'

'He was…. Special.' Garrus said.

'Eccentric.' Shepard tried.

'Salarian.' Garrus shrugged. 'Though I'm glad things are going well with the Krogan.'

'But enough about us, you must have some excellent stories to tell Paige.' Solana said.

They spent an enjoyable hour chatting, retelling their best moments and Shepard got to hear some of Garrus' stories from Omega. The two girls were chatting together about Quarians and the Geth and Shepard was just staring to properly relax when Cyruss cleared his throat slightly.

'Solana, have you asked them about the eh…' He paused.

'Not yet no. Wasn't sure how to bring it up.'

'Bring what up?' Garrus asked.

'We have a bit of a problem.' Began Cyruss.

'And need your help.' Finished Solana.

'Why is it the people always need our help?' Asked Garrus.

'We must just have those sorts of faces.' Replied Shepard, sitting forward.

'This is serious Garrus.' Cyruss said sharply.

'Is it Mom?' Garrus was suddenly alert, fearful.

'No.' Said Solana, hesitatingly, 'But it is a family thing. Hang on.'

She disappeared upstairs for a moment and then brought down a small bundle. Shepard could see a tiny, three talon-ed hand poking out of one edge.

'This is Aaron. Mal's baby.' She said, then explained further for Shepard's benefit. 'Mal is, was our cousin. She gave birth to him about four months ago.'

'Was?' Garrus said dejectedly.

'Was.' Solana nodded. 'That side of the family lived in Cipritine remember, and the Reapers wiped out the big cities first. A Krogan team found Mal bleeding badly. She gave them Aaron and a piece of paper and died. She'd been holding on for so long, to make sure he was safe. The list of paper had our families names on and they were able to pass him to us when we were evacuated.'

'Is he ok?' Garrus asked, looking at the little bundle.

'He was malnourished but alright other than that. He's fine now.' Solana assured him.

'So you're keeping him?' Garrus asked, looking at his sister and his father.

'Well this is the thing. Mom's going to be back really soon and I won't be able to look after them both.'

'And I need to work here, to get Palaven back together.'

'Wait. You want me to…. I can't look after…' Garrus stuttered, backing away from the child.

'Not just you.' Solana said, laughing at her brother. She turned and smiled at Shepard. 'Both of you.'

'Me?' Shepard asked, shocked.

'We are making one or two assumption here.' Said Cyruss. 'About the strength of your attachment. From Garrus' behaviour when he was separated from you and his reactions after your death….'

'Deaths.' Corrected Solana. Shepard winced.

'Deaths. Yes. But how he acted after that showed clearly his depth of feeling. I am not very skilled in reading human emotions, so forgive me if I have been presumptive on the strength of your own feelings.'

'You haven't.' Shepard assured him.

'I'm also assuming you are now bonded formally?' He looked questioningly at Garrus.

Shepard blushed slightly and hoped that the two Turians didn't know that much about human physiology. Garrus gave a slight chuckle at her reaction before answering.

'No not officially. There just wasn't time.'

'Then that would need to be sorted before you could legally adopt him.'

'Wait wait just wait.' Garrus held out his hands and breathed heavily. 'Can you give us a minute. Alone?'

'Why?' Cyruss asked.

'Just… Please Dad.'

'Come on.' Solana ushered her father out of the room, still carrying the baby in her arms.

Garrus waited until his family had left the room before saying anything.

'Spirits Shepard. I'm sorry about my father's lack of tact. You have to remember that Turian priorities are fleet, platoon family and then the self. And he really sees it that way.'

'It's fine. Don't worry.'

'I mean, a child. I don't know what to think. What do you think?'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken me so long. Been having some health problems of late, and that and Uni work have been taking up most of my time. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and that the next one will be a bit quicker coming.**

* * *

Shepard really didn't know how she felt.

'Well, you were the one who brought up children.' She pointed out. 'Or was that a heat of battle, we're all going to die sort of thing?'

'No, of course it wasn't.' He said quickly, moving over to her and grasping both her hands in his, 'but I thought, in several years, not months later.'

'I'm not sure I'm really the maternal type.' Shepard worried. 'I never exactly had a big family. Or any family.'

'Were there no other kids when you were growing up?'

'Well yeah but we mostly used to beat each other up. A lot.' Shepard could see the distress this caused him, his mandibles flaring in pain. He didn't really like hearing about her upbringing.

When Garrus had first joined C-Sec as a younger Turian, he had been shocked at finding out about the 'duct rats', children who lived without parents, just trying to scratch out a life any way they could. He was even more appalled when he'd seen young Turians living in these gangs. On Palaven and the other Turian colonies, there was little concept of orphans. If a child's parents died then the nearest family member who was able would take the child in and raise them as their own. If no family member could be found then a high ranking member of the community would take them in. No one ever complained or said no, it was all part of Turian duty. Even in the big cities, the Hierarchy took care of these sorts of matters. So seeing children without anyone to take care of them seemed so wrong to Garrus, although he hated how quickly he'd gotten used to it. When Shepard had first told him about her childhood, all that original horror had seemed to flood back to him.

'_Though I suppose that there will be more orphans than ever before now. Damned Reapers.'_ He thought bitterly to himself.

'We mostly just dragged each other up.' She shrugged, trying to brush it away quickly.

'I really struggle to imagine you like that. So young, facing so much brutality.'

'Probably best you don't think about it.'

That didn't seem to sooth him at all. She sat down heavily on one of the chairs and tried to imagine herself as a mother. It was an uncomfortable thought. Garrus sat down next to her and seemed to be in his own difficult fantasy.

'I don't know Shepard. It seems so soon, but I can't deny that the thought of our own little family sounds tempting.'

'A family.' She mused. 'Huh.'

She hadn't really thought of it like that. She'd been thinking about how badly she could screw up motherhood. But the thought of having a proper family, that was… different. Shepard had never had a family; her crew always being the only family she had needed. But the thought of having a family of her own, a family with Garrus. She couldn't help but like the idea. Although while her heart was going a bit gooey, her brain was thinking about the practical problems.

'Would it even be possible? I mean I'm a human, not Turian. I'm guessing a lot of people wouldn't like it.'

'True. Though we are high enough up the social strata these days, we might just be able to get away with it.'

'I've been meaning to ask you about that.' Shepard smiled. 'You never did tell me why Generals were saluting you.'

'Don't.' Garrus warned, shaking his head. He took her hands in his. 'I wouldn't care what anyone thought if it was something you wanted.'

'And could I even be a mother to a Turian baby? I know nothing about human babies but at least I have the right equipment.' She indicated her chest. Garrus couldn't help but laugh.

'That shouldn't be too much of a problem. Turian children eat solids as soon as they are born. And I could do the feeding for the next few months so you didn't have to… or we could just blend things.'

'So I didn't have to what?' Shepard asked, wishing she knew more about Turian babies.

This was probably stuff that they'd have taught her at school. If she'd gone to school. Or at least hadn't been so xenophobic when she was growing up. She shook her head slightly at her younger self. She could vaguely recall telling Anderson once that she didn't want to work with Nihlus because she didn't trust Turians. How things had changed.

'Humans seem to get pretty squeamish about this.' She could tell he was nervous.

'Oh come on, I've crushed more than enough skulls in with my gun, I'm sure I can handle this.'

'Well Turian's usually chew their babies food before feeding it to their young.'

'Oh Garrus that's gross!' She moaned.

'Is it any better than producing milk through a part of your body?'

'Yes!'

'How?' He asked.

'I don't know, it just is.'

'It's only because your used to it.'

'I supposed.' Shepard shuddered. 'At least it's better than birds. They swallow their food and then bring it back up to feed their young.'

'And your species compares them to us.'

'Yeah because you're so different.' She grinned. Then became serious. 'Listen Garrus, about Aaron. I think… I think I want to at least try. The poor little mite has no parents and, well, I can understand that. But I don't know If I will be able to do what I need to. So can we, God this sounds so cruel, can we do a trial run. Just to see. It's not like he will remember if I fail miserably. And if I don't then….' Shepard trailed off. 'But only if you do too.' She added hurriedly.

'Wow.' Garrus stood back. 'My head is spinning.'

'Mine too.'

'A family. With you. That would be…'

'I know.' Shepard breathed.

'Oh spirits we're going to do this aren't we. What if I'm no good as a father?'

'You will be. But do you want this Garrus? Really.'

'I'd thought about it. Yes, it's something I want. I just didn't expect this so soon.'

'It wasn't something I'd really counted on either.' Shepard said.

'We'll have to plan things now. Be responsible.'

'Ah we raised Grunt, and he turned out just fine.'

Garrus burst out laughing.

'And he's a Vakarian.' Shepard smiled. 'Got to be good.'

'Can we come in yet?' Solana called from the kitchen.

'Yeah.' Said Garrus, his voice a little hoarse.

'And?' Solana asked expectantly.

Garrus nodded in reply. 'We're going to try. And see.'

'Excellent.' Cyruss said, I'll start making arrangements.'

He and Garrus began to converse in earnest, and Shepard was sure the things they were talking about were very important and probably things she should be involved in discussing. But she couldn't drag her eyes away from the tiny life that Solana had placed into her arms.

* * *

'Garrus, can I talk to you?' Shepard asked him a few days later.

They were sitting outside under a large tree in the Vakarian back garden. Aaron was sleeping soundly in his traveling cot.

'Is something wrong?' He asked, catching her tone of voice.

'No not really. It's just I've made a decision about something. Something I've been thinking about for a while actually.'

'What?'

'I've decided to have a break from the Alliance. A really extended break.'

'They've already said you can take as much time as you need.'

'Yeah. I know, but I also know that they were hoping maybe after 6 months, I'd be ready again. I'm not saying never. I just need a long rest.'

'How long?'

'A few years maybe.' She shrugged. 'And I think that I've done my duty as a Spectre. So I'm going to retire for that.'

'Wow. How long have you been thinking about this? You didn't say anything.'

'Since the end of the war really.'

'You should have said something.'

'No.' She laid down fully on the grass, 'I needed to decide this on my own. I just don't think I can do it. Fighting, killing. I feel so confused. How many have died because of me?'

'How many have lived?'

'I don't think it works like that.' She laughed, but it was a hard laugh completely lacking in humour.

'I thought you were doing better with your…'

'Post-traumatic stress disorder? Yeah I am. The counselling sessions I had on Earth were really helpful and the meds too but something like that doesn't just go away.'

'Shepard I understand a lot of what you're going through. I was right there for most of the war and after Omega, well I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind. But I got through it, with your help, and I know you can too.'

'I know I well. But that doesn't change the face that I don't really want to go back to that life right now. Not that I'm good at anything other than being a soldier. It's been my whole life you know, violence. I'm ready for… something else.' Sitting up, she looked down at the sleeping child. 'Motherhood seems like a good place to start.'

'Whatever you want to do, I'll support you. You know that. Well this seems like a good time to bring this us.' He said and walked back into the house.

'Garrus?' Shepard called. 'Humm. I don't know what's going on Aaron but I'm not sure I like it.'

A moment later the Turian later carrying a small black box.

'Nope, defiantly sure I'm not going to like this.' She muttered, before raising her voice, 'Garrus, what are you doing?'

'I've got something to give you.'

'Garrus…' Shepard said warily.

'I'm doing this properly.' He said firmly.

'Do we really need to do the whole formal thing?' She said 'Can't we just stay as we are?'

'No.' He answered shortly.

'Oh?' She was slightly taken aback by this. 'Why not?'

'You know my father asked about us being bonded formally. Well he meant married, or at least our version of married. Which seems a lot less hassle than yours. But we can't adopt a child together unless we are bonded. And unbounded Turians having children generally is somewhat frowned upon.'

'Really?' Shepard interrupted. 'We got over that ages ago.'

'And,' Garrus continued, ignoring Shepard, 'seeing as we are going to be doing things fairly strangely anyway, it's something that needs to be done. Anyway,' he added, feigning hurt, 'are you saying you don't want to commit to me, keep your options open?'

'Don't be silly. It's just I'm not exactly bride material. And it would attract all sort of protests and be thrown massively out of proportion by the Alliance and the Hierarchy.'

'Well Turian ceremonies are small, family only. Very formal but pretty understated.'

'Then we do that.'

'But I don't want to leave out your traditions.' He insisted, but held up a hand before she could interrupt. 'But I had a feeling you might feel like this. So I did a little investigation and looked up a practise called _e-lop-ing_, I think that was right.'

'Have I ever told you how much I loved you.' She smiled. 'And I don't even have any family to piss off for not inviting them.'

'Actually you do.' Garrus disagreed.

'Since when?' Shepard asked, feeling very cautious. She really didn't want Garrus to have tried to find some distant relative of hers.

'The crew? They'd be pretty annoyed if we didn't invite them.'

'True. But they'll live.'

Garrus laughed.

'Fine. But I'm still giving you this ring. It's how humans show they're taken. And you're defiantly taken.'

'I think the whole galaxy knows I'm taken Garrus. But ok.'

He held out the box to her.

'I er read that human males usually get down on one knee, but uh, I can't really manage that.' He said sheepishly.

'Shame. Ah well.'

She slipped the exquisite diamond ring onto her finger. It fitted perfectly.

'Alright. Wife and mother it is. I'd better go tell Hackett.'

'I'm sure being a wife and mother can't be that much harder than wiping out the Reapers.'

'Your confidence inspires me. Don't forget to bring the baby inside.' She called over her shoulder as she walked into the house. 'Do you have any Shepard safe alcohol in the house?'

'Shepard it's not even midday yet!'

'Yes by that means it's about…' she looked at her omni-tool 'two in the morning Earth time. Plus I need a little courage.'

Garrus sighed.

'I think there might be a bottle of something in the cupboard. Sol picked up anything she could think of before you arrived.'

'Cheers darling.' She called as she dived into the kitchen.

'Who are you calling first, Council or Alliance?'

'Council.' She replied, holding a glass of fine whiskey. She knocked it back in one go and shuddered.

'Isn't that meant to be sipped and savoured?' Garrus questioned.

'Yep.' She agreed.

He just shook his head at her.

'I am very sorry to hear this Commander Shepard but if you feel you must then we respect your decision to resign as a Spector.'

'Thank you Madam Councillor.'

'No Shepard thank you. For everything.' The Asari smiled. 'We would have perished were it not for you.'

'And congratulations on your adoption, though I am sorry for the circumstances.' Councillor Sparatus added.

'Wait you know about that?' Garrus said, moving to looked at the councillors on the screen.

'Of course. Such matters are always brought to my attention.'

'Typical.' Garrus muttered as Shepard ended the conversation.

'I have to admit, I was hoping that you'd come to a different decision.' Admiral Hackett said quietly.

'I'm not saying never again sir, just not now.'

'Well I'm glad to hear that. You can't throw your career away. Your an alliance girl, through and through.'

'Also, I thought that you should know that Garrus and I getting married and probably adopting a baby.'

'Well woman have been staying in service and having children for generations now. For the meanwhile, we will extend your medical leave. You can have as long as you need to recover.'

'Thank you sir.' Shepard said.

'That seemed to go well.' Garrus said, wrapping his arms around Shepard.

'Yeah.' Shepard sighed, clearly uneasy.

'And they're still paying you.' Garrus pointed out. 'Can't be all bad.'

'True.' She breathed heavily. 'Though money isn't exactly tight since the Council transferred that substantial sum from the Illusive Man's account into ours.'

'Our little thank you.' Garrus mused.

* * *

'Ah Shepard, Garrus. I'm glad you got my message. It's good to see you both again.'

The day after they had arrived on Palaven, an urgent message reached them from Primarch Victus, requesting he see them as soon as possible.

'It's always us being asked for help.' Garrus said as they travelled through the devastated countryside. 'Actually no, it's probably always you and I just get lumped along.'

'I can't help being so fabulous. Am I holding him ok?'

Shepard was gingerly holding Aaron to her chest and wishing the car didn't bump so much.

'It's an unusual style I'll admit, but he's fine. Turian babies are very robust.'

'It's how we humans hold babies. Our children are really fragile at this age.'

'You get any less fragile as you grow?'

'I'd wallop you if I wasn't already busy.'

'One of the unspoken benefits of having a child.' Garrus laughed. 'We're here anyway.'

They pulled up in front of some make shift out posts which reminded Shepard of the ones she'd seen on Menae, though these had the fronts pulled up for privacy.

'We're here to see the Primarch.' Garrus said the Turian at the front desk.

'You and everyone else.' She said curtly, not looking up. 'Get in line behind everyone else. It will be a while.'

'We have an appointment.' Garrus said calmly.

'Oh I am so sorry.' She said, manner instantly changed. 'Yes of course, I am sorry General Vakarian, Commander Shepard. Right this way please.'

'General Vakarian?' Shepard burst out. 'Seriously, you're a general.'

'Don't Shepard.' Garrus moaned.

'You know you out rank me right?' Shepard stated.

'Look it's ridiculous. I never got above Captain when I was actually in the military.'

'That's quite the promotion, _General_.'

'See this is why I didn't tell you. It's only because of my supposed knowledge of the Reapers that I was promoted at all.'

'Hey.' Shepard stopped him. 'You deserve this. Plus Brigadier Vakarian does not sound good.'

'I think it's more of an honorary thing anyway.'

Primarch Victus greeted them warmly when they entered the office.

'And under better circumstances.' Shepard smiled, and shifted the bundle in her arms to hold out her hand out to the Turian.

'Yes indeed.' His mandibles flared happily, that Shepard could see was a genuinely happy smile. 'I hear congratulations are in order.' He nodded to the sleeping baby.

'Thank you Primarch.' Garrus said as they both sat down.

'Though I am sorry about you're cousin.'

'Thank you Primarch. But I think everyone has lost their loved ones because of this war.'

'True, true.' The Primarch said gravely. 'Though I'm still getting over the shock of actually winning an impossible war.'

'It's what she does sir.' Garrus said, the pride in his voice unmistakable.

'And, as such, we cannot waste such talent. Either of yours.' Victus picked up a data pad and passed it to Garrus. 'It's a new project the council wants. As more species are coming forward to ask for a bigger say in galactic politics, the Krogan, the Quarians, we want a multi ethnic force to help rebuild the galaxy. No one species is strong enough to protect the council on their own.'

'It looks incredible.' Garrus said, passing the data pad to Shepard.

Shepard skimmed through the information. A space station was to be established that would be a new co-operative force between multiple species.

'Each species will send several ships and will cooperate with each other on missions. There will be a group of representatives with one person for each species. The plan to move the Citadel failed, so at the moment, that's staying in the Sol system, so having something over in this part of the Galaxy seems like a good idea. Garrus, I think you know what I'm asking.'

'You want me to represent the Turians?' Garrus gasped.

'Yes. You have excellent experience with species wide co-operation as well as a distinguished military career. You are the perfect candidate.'

'Garrus that's wonderful.' It was Shepard's turn to be filled with pride.

'Shepard and Aaron will be coming too, of course.' Garrus insisted.

'Yes, a space station post seemed the most appropriate for a young baby.' Victus agreed. 'And I'm sure a suitable position can be found for the Commander too.'

'I don't know.' Shepard replied heavily. 'I think I've seen enough of war.'

'Yes I'd heard that you'd handed in your resignation as a spectre.' Victus said. 'I have to admit I was surprised.'

'That's because you're a Turian.' She smiled wearily. 'Your minds are different to humans.'

'I don't know.' He sighed. 'I would be very content to see a long and prosperous peace time. So many dead.'

'Yeah.' Shepard said softly, and held Aaron closer to her chest.

'Though I hear Admiral Hackett has given you an extended leave from the Alliance.'

'Yes, I'm technically on medical leave. But while my scars have healed as well as they are going to, others are harder to heal.'

Garrus put an arm around her shoulder but she felt that the Primarch would be able to relate to how she was feeling.

'Yes. They are.' He agreed.

There was a silence before he changed the conversation, turning it onto business. Things to do and to organise before they would be moved.

When they finally left the meeting, Shepard saw Garrus' face change as soon as they were out of the Primarch's sight.

'You alright?' She asked as they hailed a cab.

'No. How can he ask me to be the head of the Turians in this? I can't do that!'

'But you seemed to okay with it when you were in there. You agreed to it straight away.'

'Yeah well you don't exactly say no to the Primarch of Palaven.'

'Ah yes, duty, honour….'

'Not wanting to be impaled on a spike for shirking responsibility?' He muttered.

'Wait you do that?'

'Well. Not for a very long time but I'm sure it can be brought back for me.'

'Come on Garrus. You really need to have some faith in yourself. You can do this. And you can always wing it like I did.'

'That's true.' Shepard could hear the playfulness in his voice as he said it and she knew she was winning. 'It did seem pretty successful for you.'

'Yeah. And I was only a Commander while I did it all. Not a fancy General.'

'Are you ever going to drop that?' He asked her wearily.

She pretended to consider it thoughtfully. 'Humm, maybe in a year or so?'

'Damn.'

* * *

_There was so much blood. Too much blood. She lay in a pool it and knew that her life had finally come to an end. Seeing as she had died once before, this had really been just an added extra, maybe even a gift so she could finish what she was meant to. And now that that was over she had no right for any last regrets, any complaints. She'd been given time to do everything she'd needed to. Time to tell those she cared for. Time to tell the one person she loved most just how she felt. Who could ask for more than that? And yet could it ever, truly, be enough?_

_As she felt her life slowly drift away, she thought of a conversation with Ashley that felt so long ago. The young women had asked her why she'd joined the alliance and she'd answered that she wanted the adventure, to explore, to see the galaxy. But that hadn't been entirely truthful. In many ways she'd been just as romantic as Kaidan when they first met. She had enlisted not just to explore but because she had wanted to make everywhere a better place. To save the world. And maybe she'd managed that. She hoped that her actions had made the world a bit of a better place than she'd arrived in it._

_Not that anyone would know what had happened up there, on the outside of the Citadel. She was the only one who knew the secrets of that place, and she wouldn't be alive much longer. The Catalyst child had given her a choice, and she'd made one. She just hoped it was the right one. And she hoped that somehow, she'd find forgiveness for what she'd sacrificed, for the Geth and for EDI. _

_She knew that her body was still fighting, still trying to cling on to the last glimmers of life. That her Ceberus upgrades were working overtime to try and piece back together her broken body, and, even though her mind knew it was too late, she willed them on regardless. She was a fighter, through and through. Had been since she'd been abandoned by her parents on the streets and had forced herself to survive. She wondered if her parents would have been proud of her, proud of the choices she had made in life. Would they have approved of her life in the Alliance? Her working with Ceberus? How different would her life have been? Would they have respect her wish to settle down with a Turian? _

_Garrus was a difficult thing for Shepard to think about. He made her will to keep fighting even stronger, to not go peacefully into the darkness that was creeping into the corners of her eyes. And yet she knew that it was time, her time to go. She wanted that peace didn't she? That freedom from duty and responsibility. She knew she'd been given so much more than anyone else ever had and given everything that she had. But when she thought of him, she wanted more. Always so much more._

_She tried to think of other things, to distract herself, but it was no use. The longing she felt for her lover was too strong and even in the pitiful state she was in, her whole body cried out for him, longed for him with everything she had left. _

_She suddenly felt agitated and scared, not wanting to be alone in these final moments of her life. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt tears running down her burnt face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was meant to be brave, to be at peace with her death but now all she wanted was life. Where had that tranquillity gone to? She tried to calm herself but it was no good. And now she feared the darkness pooling in her eyes, darkening her senses. She wanted to fight, to live, to breath, to feel. But every breath was getting harder as she struggled against the black pulling her down._

_She tried to concentrate, to feel any physical sensation but there was nothing, not even pain. Her body almost felt as if it wasn't there as if she was just a disembodied thought on the breeze._

_ 'Please.' She begged desperately. 'Save me.'_

_She didn't know who she was begging. She had no idea what she believed in but she wished at that moment that something could hear her._

_She hadn't felt like this the last time, although her death had been much, much quicker then. She remember that she had been fighting to live but that had been all, over too quickly for any moments of pause or reflection; just that pounding, driving will to live. She wanted to remember all that she had gained but all that she could think of was all that she had lost. A tiny, pathetic sound escaped her lips, although in her mind she was screaming. _

_With her last moments before the depths finally took her she thought of Garrus and she finally felt a small sting of pain across her face as she smiled. There were faint echoes in the distance, someone was calling, but they were lost to her as she fell into the dark. _

Shepard woke with a start. Garrus was sitting up in bed next to her.

'It's alright Shepard.' He soothed.

'Sorry.' Shepard groaned. 'Did I wake you?'

'Uh, yeah. Hard to sleep through all the screaming.'

'Ah.'

'Was it a bad one?'

'Not the best, no.'

'Want to talk about it?'

She shook her head.

'Still, it's been a few weeks since the last one. They're getting less.'

'Yeah.' She sighed.

Those weeks she spent in the heart of the Citadel were a frequent part of her dreams, although things seemed to happen in the same instant, things got blurred, and feeling that she never had seemed to surface. She always forgot the pain though which wasn't a bad thing. But that fear, the fear of losing Garrus, of never getting to see him again was always a part of it. And it was the part that was the hardest to shake off after she'd woken up. As if realisingher anxieties, Garrus placed a comforting arm around her and pulled her in close to him.

'It's alright.' He whispered. 'I'm here.'

'Mmmm.' Shepard murmured.

It really amazed her how she could be distracted from anything by the feel of Garrus' plates under her fingers. It had managed to detract her from the collectors and even the night before their attack on Earth. The feel of them against her skin, the heat, could drive even the worst nightmare away. She ran one hand across his chest lazily, exploring the slight grooves and lines she found as she drifted further down.

'Feeling better?' He drawled happily.

'Mmmm.' Was all she could reply.

A high pitched noise interrupted Shepard's explorations.

'Your turn.' Garrus said, turning away slightly.

'But I'm so comfortable.' Shepard argued, nestling further down under the covers.

In one swift movement Garrus pulled the covers off Shepard and wrapped them around himself.

'Your turn.' He said again, putting more emphasis into the words.

'Bastard.'

Shepard shivered in the cold as she groped in the darkness for something to put on.

'Stupid Turian making the bed all warm.' She mumbled as she stumbled about to the small crib in the corner of the room.

'Hey there little man.' She whispered softly, picking up the bundle of blankets.

Aaron was longer than most human babies when they were born, although quite a bit lighter.

'Let's get you some food.' Then added in a louder voice 'As someone is too busy asleep.'

'And too busy being warm.' A voice drifted out from the darkness.

She held the little bundle close to her chest and tried not to think about what she was feeding him from the bowel Garrus had left her in the fridge. It smelt less than pleasant.

'You know little one.' She whispered to Aaron as she rocked him gently back and forth. 'I think I'm really going to love you.'

* * *

Shepard woke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. She reached out an arm for Garrus but he wasn't there, just a cold empty space. She got up and stretched, before doing her usual workout. She'd seen too many people really gain weight after leaving the strict military life behind and she didn't want that happening to her. She found Garrus downstairs, deep in conversation with the Primarch.

'Morning Primarch, you're here early. It's only just gone seven. Garrus, where's Aaron?' She asked as soon as she entered the kitchen.

'He's with Sol.' Garrus said.

Shepard started making herself some breakfast while the two mean sat and talked. She wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about until she became aware of them both looking up at her frequently. Garrus kept shaking his head.

'What?' She asked, a fork of scrambled egg half way to her mouth.

'Hum?' Garrus asked as innocently as he could.

'What is going on and why do you keep looking at me?' She demanded.

'Well, I had a long conversation with Admiral Hackett yesterday.' The Primarch began. 'I really do feel that your talents are going to waste. As does he.'

She glared at him.

'And?' She asked shortly.

'Well we think we have come up with a way for you to use your talents, but while still letting you recover.'

'Yes?'

'Um I think you should speak to your Admiral.' He said, sounding almost nervous.

Garrus nodded at her encouragingly, looking proud. That was not a good sign. She sighed and began tapping at her omni tool before switching on the computer terminal in the front room.

'Ah Commander, good to hear from you.'

'Admiral, I hope it's not too late.'

'No, I was expecting your call about this time. Let me just get the other Admirals.'

'Other Admirals? Sir what's going on.'

Hackett had already disappeared.

'Garrus.' She called. 'What's going on.'

He didn't answer her.

'Commander Shepard, it's good to see you.'

Several people she knew and a couple she didn't appeared on the screen.

'Sir I don't understand what's happening.'

'We usually do this in person, but with the Mass Relay's being down things are a bit different. But, to put it simply Paige Shepard, we would like to promote you to the rank of Admiral of the Alliance.'

Shepard's mouth fell open.

'What?' She asked, completely stunned.

'The role would largely be a diplomatic one. Humanity is going to have to have an active role in peace keeping, particularly with the work we need to do with the other species. You would have a ship, of course. And your main base would be the new space station, though you would be required to do some travelling.'

'I… I… I honestly don't know what to say.'

'Shepard, the fact that you managed to get so many groups working together shows your skills as a diplomat. As an Admiral you would also be needed to help plan and coordinate our fleets if the need arises. But I hope we will have peace for a little while yet. You don't have to answer now. Just think about it. But consider this a formal request. Hackett out.'

Shepard stood in the middle of the room completely dumb for some moments. When she regained some composure she went into the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of whiskey.

'Oh my God Garrus.' She said, clutching the bottle to her chest. 'Oh my God.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

She stood there for some moments, completely unable to move, besides pouring herself several glasses of whiskey.

'Why don't I take that?' Garrus said after she'd downed her third.

'But I need that.' She whispered, fighting as he tried to pull the bottle from her grasp.

'Shepard.' He said firmly, tugging the bottle away.

Shepard made a small noise in protest. She could hear that the Primarch was having trouble keeping his laughter muffled.

'You knew about this?' Shepard stared at the two Turians.

'Only since this morning.' Garrus said quickly.

The Primarch was still shaking with laughter.

'I can't be an Admiral Garrus.'

He lent back on one hip and crossed his arms in front of him, regarding her. She could see the defiance in his eyes, in the way that he lifted his chin.

'Why not?' He asked, levelly.

'Well for a start it's one Hell of a promotion. I'd be jumping an awful lot of ranks.'

She adopted a mirroring pose to his.

'And yet you seem to think it fitting and deserving for me to be promoted in that way?'

He had a point there, she couldn't argue with that. But she wasn't finished yet.

'And I've never had experience of co-ordinating more than one ship at a time. And…'

'Commander you can come up with as many pointless arguments as you wish.' The Primarch interrupted her. 'But you're experience will always outshine anything you can think of. You've done more than a lot of the men and women in your Alliance Admiralty, same as Garrus having done more than a lot of other Generals in the Hierarchy. Anyway, you would have been promoted before now circumstances being different.'

'You mean if I hadn't died and been brought back to help out a terrorist organisation.'

'That and a galaxy wide war with the Reapers.' Garrus added.

'You've certainly travelled an unusual path. But it has led you here. You were the first person that Admiral Hackett wanted when thinking about new Admirals, and I completely agree with him. You once told me war was my resume, well now I say the same thing to you now.'

'And it means you can still serve but not on the front lines anymore.' Garrus said, taking her hands in his.

'Umm am I interrupting?'

Solana reappeared, carrying Aaron in her arms. Shepard shook her head and reached out to take the Turian child from her arms. It was strange how she missed his weight in her arms when she wasn't holding him, even though she'd only known the child for a few short weeks. She turned back to the two men who were still looking at her expectantly.

'I'll think about it Ok. No promises.'

'That's all we're asking.' Garrus said as he stroked Aaron's head affectionately. 'He's growing well. He'll be up and walking soon.'

'Really?' Shepard asked.

'You've seen him sitting up. That means walking is only a few weeks away.'

'I guess Turians don't really do the whole crawling thing. Not with those knees. It just takes a lot longer with human babies. We're born with heads too big for our bodies. It takes a while for a human child to even support their own head.'

'Seriously?' Solana asked.

'Yeah. It's because we're just so damn smart.' She added, winking at Garrus. 'Too much brain.'

'Well I should be off.' Victus got up. Shepard guessed that this family scene must be painful for him.

'I'll look over the information you gave me and I'll be in touch soon. They are asking if we can be ready to leave in a month.' Garrus said to Shepard when the Primarch had left them. 'Is that alright with you?'

'Yeah, that should be fine. As long as he'll be old enough?' She nodded towards the wriggling baby in her arms.

'Absolutely.' Solana said. 'Plus Mom's going to be home in two weeks so you will get to see her before you go.'

'How's she doing?' Shepard asked.

'Pretty good apparently. The Salarian treatment is going well and she's been responding excellently apparently.'

'I'm so pleased.'

'Me too. It hasn't cured her or anything but she's in a lot less pain, she isn't getting so many tremors and her memory is a lot better too.'

'That's fantastic.' Shepard said warmly.

'It really is. You have no idea how lucky we felt when we were told she'd been selected for this trial. It's usually so expensive but apparently some donations meant that they could offer it to a few who they thought would respond well to the treatment.'

Shepard just smiled but saw Garrus turn away hurriedly. Solana was too busy playing with Aaron to notice. She wasn't sure why he didn't want his family to know the part he'd played in bringing about his mother's inclusion in the trial but she wasn't going to say anything without his blessing. She put it down to a family thing. Something she didn't always understand the dynamics of.

'If you guys are leaving in a month we need to get the bonding preparations organised.'

'I was thinking three weeks from now.' Garrus said, turning back to his sister. That gives us just enough time to prepare but will give Mom time to recover from coming home.'

'That sounds good. Umm Paige, I really don't know anything about human customs. If there is anything you want. Anything at all, then just say.'

'Oh. I hadn't really thought about it.'

'You'll need a dress. And then there is the second ring to give you during the ceremony.'

'You've been doing more of your research Garrus?' Shepard smiled.

'And I figured we could get the person doing our ceremony to say the traditional human lines. Unless you want a human to do it.' He added quickly. 'Which is fine of course.'

'No no. As long as they doesn't mind. Guessing they'd have to be pretty open minded anyway to marry us. Who usually does these sorts of ceremonies. Turians don't seem to have priests in the way humans and Asari do.'

'No, it's less religious and more official. There are people who do these sorts of services but…' He tailed off looking awkward.

'But?'

'Well for really special ones the Primarch can preside over them. I know you don't want a fuss but it really would be… an honour.'

'I wouldn't mind that at all actually. It would be nice to know the person doing it. As long as it wouldn't mean the press or anything.'

'Not at all. Weddings are very private things.'

* * *

The next two weeks whirled by. Shepard's dress was ordered from a tailor who had had some experience in making human outfits. She had nearly died when she saw the bill for it but Garrus had quickly whisked it out of her hand. Solana tried to make sure that she involved Shepard in the process as much as possible but Shepard really didn't care for the planning much at all. Both Garrus and his father were very busy organising things for their move and for Garrus' mothers return so Shepard spent most of her time wandering in the gardens with Aaron who was just beginning to take his first steps.

Meeting Garrus' mother Lilia had been an uncomfortable moment for Shepard. She was very warm and welcoming to her new _almost_ daughter-in-law and Shepard didn't really know how to act around her at first, she was just so _motherly_. Cyruss was always very polite with her but formal and business like which she knew how to react to. But Shepard wasn't used to being mothered so found herself being very polite and formal with the woman for a few days. She knew Garrus noticed but he didn't say anything. After a few days however, it began to feel more normal and she was able to relax a little more.

'He's doing well.' Lilia had said to her the evening before her and Garrus' ceremony. Garrus had insisted on leaving her for the night as was traditional for humans even though she'd have much preferred him to be there with her. _Humour me_ he had said as he'd left her that evening.

'I'm really not sure.' Shepard admitted, bouncing Aaron on her knee.

He was making happy grunts whenever she lifted him in the air.

'What do you mean?' Lilia asked. 'He's clearly very healthy.'

'I know so little about Turian children.' Shepard really didn't like saying this, showing the gaping holes in her knowledge. 'It worries me, would I know if he was sick? If there was a problem.'

'Ah I see.' The older women smiled. 'All new mothers feel that way.'

'Yes but I'm particularly disadvantaged.' Shepard pointed out.

'You'd know. Trust me on that one. You've clearly bonded with him so well. It doesn't matter what species you are. You're his mother. And you'll know.'

'Thanks.' Shepard said, feeling less than certain.

'Partners of the Asari manage it all the time.' Lilia encouraged. Then she paused. 'You didn't have a family did you?'

'No.' Shepard shook her head. 'I was raised in an orphanage until I was about eight. Then I ran away and became a street gang kid.'

'That must have been hard.'

'I didn't really think about it at the time. But yes it was. I experienced things no one should at any age, but especially not as a child.'

'Do you know who you parents were?'

'No. I was just found wandering the streets when I was about two. They were probably drug addicts. Most people were in that neighbourhood.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah.' Shepard sighed. It wasn't an area she really liked talking about.

'Sorry, you must think me incredibly rude to pry.'

'No. It's just not an easy subject to discuss.'

'Of course.'

'The city I grew up in got pretty obliterated by the Reapers. Garrus and I went there after I'd recovered enough. It was the first time I'd been back there for years. I left it when I was eighteen after joining the Alliance. Swore I'd never go back.' Shepard laughed slightly. 'I was a very string minded teenager.'

'From my experience of humans, that seems very common at that age.' Lilia smiled.

Shepard thought for a moment. Garrus had never really talked about his family, so she really didn't know anything about their past.

'Do you have much experience with humans?' She asked, curious.

'I was fairly young when humans and Turians first collided. It was about five years before Garrus was born and I hadn't even met Cyruss yet. I was involved just after we were defeated at Shanxi. I saw very little action as the Council intervened a few months later. But I have to admit, I was very interested in your race rather than harbouring the grudges that many of my kind held against humans. A couple of years later there was a program to try and establish better connections between us. Some humans were allowed to serve with Turians and visa-versa. I jumped at the opportunity and I learnt a lot from serving on board human ships. But then I met Cyruss and returned to the Hierarchy.' She smiled at Shepard. 'So when Garrus decided to leave C-Sec to follow the new human spectre after Saren, I was not as upset as his father was. I thought that he could learn a lot from his new Commander. And so he did.'

'I just pointed him in the right direction. And gave him a little more freedom.'

'But you also taught him the discipline that he needed to learn.' Lilia pointed out.

Shepard smiled.

'He was a bit of a hot-head when I met him.'

'And it all worked out quite well.'

'Defiantly.' Shepard agreed happily, and she couldn't help but look down as the child now sleeping in her arms.

'So how are you feeling about tomorrow?'

Solana had wandered into the room and sat down next to her mother.

'Okay. It really isn't much of a big deal for me. I've never been one for traditions. And I already feel completely committed to Garrus. I don't really feel the need for any official input. Though I realise why it's necessary.'

'I just can't believe my big brother is settling down. So respectable. I didn't think he had it in him.'

'He's still getting his rebellion in.' Lilia laughed. 'Bonding with a human isn't particularly respectable.'

'That's true.' Solana conceded. 'He would have to break the rules somehow.'

Solana glanced up at the clock and began shooing Shepard up to bed, protesting that Shepard should get a proper nights rest. She even took Aaron to sleep in with her so that Shepard wouldn't get disturbed. And despite her belief that she felt absolutely calm about the next day, it took her an awfully long time to get to sleep.

* * *

The dress was beautiful. Shepard had to admit that. She almost couldn't believe that it was her when she looked in the mirror of Solana's bedroom. Her red hair tumbled down in loose curls around her face and the dress really did show off her figure nicely. She turned and spun in front of the mirror, looking at herself from as many different angles as possible. She couldn't help but smile widely.

'You like it?' Solana asked her nervously through the closed door.

'It's perfect.' She called back.

'Come out and show us.' Lilia called impatiently.

Shepard opened the door of the room and beamed at the two women waiting for her.

'You look so beautiful.' Lilia said and pulled her into an embrace.

'Ready?' Solana asked.

'Yes.' Shepard said.

She was surprised at how nervous she felt. She could feel herself shaking and her palms were uncomfortably sweaty.

Shepard had had only one real request regarding the wedding, and that was that they have it on the beach. It was cheesy and clichéd she knew. When she'd been a very small child at the orphanage, she'd seen a vid that culminated in the characters getting married on the beach. At the time she'd though that it was the most romantic thing ever. And while she'd grown up losing most of her childish romantic notions, that one had stuck with her. As it had been though only thing she'd really wanted, Garrus had of course done everything in his power to make it happen.

The ceremony itself was fairly brief. The Primarch met her and Garrus and spoke of the seriousness of what they were both undertaking. Both her and Garrus said a few words to each other. Garrus had insisted on buying her a ring and he placed it on her finger. Solana then painted the Vakarian clan markings carefully on her face. They had been practicing this as soon as Garrus had proposed to her but Solana hadn't let her or Garrus see the results, so she was very intrigued as to what they looked like. She could see that joy that this simple act gave him and she too was overwhelmed by the depth of her feelings.

They had decided that she wouldn't wear these marking all the time but she knew the significance of having them put on her. No human had ever worn Turian clan markings before. Having her listed as eligible for the Vakarian marks was the highest honour that the Primarch could bestow on them.

When the ceremony was over, Solana handed Aaron to Garrus who was happily chirping away and several pictures were taken. She knew that her friends would never forgive her if they didn't even have a photo.

'You're really beautiful.' Garrus said to her as the two of them wandered along the beach.

'I know.' Shepard replied happily. I could hardly believe it when I looked in the mirror. It didn't seem like it was me looking back.'

'You're always beautiful.' Garrus contradicted her sternly.

Garrus placed Aaron on the ground who began happily squirming about in the sand and scrabbling at the it with his little Talons, making small contented sounds.

'How old will he be when he starts talking?' Shepard asked.

'He'll start making recognisable sounds at about eight months old. Then proper words at about a year.'

'So just a few months. Wow. Turian babies develop a bit faster than humans do.'

'He's developing really well.'

'Of course he is.' Shepard grinned. 'He's a Vakarian.'

'As are you now.'

'Hummm. Paige Vakarian. That has quite a nice ring to it.'

'Yeah, you know that you'll always be Shepard to me right?'

Shepard laughed. She leant her body into Garrus and sighed contentedly.

'I never imagined my life could turn out like this.' She murmured.

'It would have been difficult for you to predict that level of horror. I mean falling for a Turian.'

'Shut up. This is a perfect moment. And your ruining it.' She protested.

'Right. Sorry.'

'But this.' She continued, pretending that he hadn't spoken. 'A loving husband, a child. In laws who don't seem to hate me.'

'And winning the war.' Garrus added, more seriously. 'I really didn't think we'd pull that one off.'

'You have so little faith in me.' She teased, wanting to keep things light-hearted. 'So what happens now?'

'Well that really depends on what you decide to do, whether you want to be an Admiral or not.'

'I meant what happens now. As in post wedding.' Shepard said, trying not to get onto the subject of her future. 'Humans usually have a party and then a honeymoon. Um.. I mean a special holiday. For just married couples.' She added when he gave her a quizzical look. 'What do Turians do?'

'After a wedding? Paper work mostly. There's usually a toast between the two families. But that's about it.'

'Turians, the great romantics of the galaxy.' She laughed. 'Well then we're just going to have to have a human tradition.'

She stood up and held out her arms to her _husband_. She was going to have to get used to that word.

'Dance with me.' She said.

'Dancing is traditional?' He asked.

'The first dance is. Your first dance as a married couple.'

Shepard was still as bad a dancer as ever, but Garrus, having kept up his dancing lessons, managed to make her feel better than she knew that she was. He twirled her round the beach, making circles around Aaron who giggled happily. Then they picked him up and had him dance with them. Shepard's life had never felt more complete. It was almost sickening.

* * *

'Have you got everything Aaron needs?' Shepard asked Garrus.

'Yes, everything's packed. And I've made sure we have things out for the journey to the ship. Are you all ready.'

'Pretty much. I hope that there's somewhere I can buy some new clothes on this station. This stuff is really getting worn out.' She said, pulling at her clothes.

'You'll need a new uniform anyway.' Garrus said matter-of-factly.

'Garrus.' Shepard warned.

'Come on Shepard, I know we haven't talked about it but we both know you're going to take the job. You'd never not take the job. It's you.'

Shepard glared at him but she knew he was right. She couldn't think of a time in her entire career when she'd ever turned down her superiors. When she'd never given her all to something. It was just her nature.

'I knew it.' Garrus said, clearly reading her silence accurately.

'You don't have to sound so happy about it.' She muttered.

'You're poor child's going to have a lot to live up to.' Solana called through the door. 'A General for a father and an Admiral for a mother.'

'How long have you been listening?' Garrus demanded.

Solana popped her head round the door.

'A while.' She shrugged.

Shepard laughed. She was really going to miss Solana. Then an idea struck her.

'Hey Garrus, do we have any pictures of Mal and Terrun?' She asked.

'I'm sure we can find some.' He said. 'Go have a look will you Sol?'

'I think it would be good to be able to show Aaron his parents. So that he knows.'

'That's a good idea.' Garrus said, scratching the child's stomach affectingly.

Solana re-appeared a few minutes later will several pictures.

'Anything else?' She asked.

'I think we're all ready.' Garrus said, putting the last of the bags on the floor.

'The house is going to be so quiet without you.' Solana said sadly.

'Yeah but I think Mom could do with some peace.'

Solana nodded.

'Do you know how long it will take to get to the station?' She asked.

'Six or seven weeks I think.' Garrus sighed. 'But there really isn't much of an option. FTL's just so slow.'

'I really hope they get the Mass Relays working soon.'

'I think that will take a few years.' Shepard replied. 'Though apparently they've been studying the conduit at Illos and they think they can get some ideas from that.'

'Really?' Garrus said, looking at her.

'Yeah.' Shepard said, feeling slightly awkward. 'Hackett's been sending me stuff that he thinks I should know. He sort of figured along the same lines as you. I haven't officially accepted my Admiralty but he's taken my silence that way.'

'So the Alliance is working on building new relays.'

'Well not really. I mean, technically its coming under the Alliance in the same way the Crucible did. Hackett has basically convinced all the scientists working on that project to move over to rebuilding the relays. And most of them said yes, because well it's probably the best project to be working on. And you know what scientists are like, always wanting a challenge.'

'I'm surprised that haven't told me.' Said Garrus, sounding slightly put out.

'And just how many data pads do you have over there that you've been meaning to read _General_?' Shepard pointed out helpfully.

Garrus muttered something under his breath.

'At least you'll have plenty of time to catch up.' She added cheerfully.

* * *

The trip to the new station was long and fairly uneventful. By the time they reached their destination Aaron was up and walking without any difficulties and was even more curious than human babies were. Something Shepard didn't think was possible. And his claws and sharp little teeth meant he got into an awful lot of trouble. Though as he was the only baby on board the ship, the entire crew doted on him.

'Don't get too used to this.' Garrus warned him.

As they departed, Shepard pointed out to Arron all the different ships and which belonged to which race. They were processed quickly and shown to their rooms. They were large and spacious, but had enough out a 'ship' feel that Shepard felt at home right away. It wasn't long before Garrus' omni-tool beeped.

'Duty calls. I'll take Aaron, investigate the crèche on my way. I imagine it will take a little longer for your lot to hear that we've arrived but I'm guessing that you won't be here long.'

About fifteen minutes later, while Shepard was still unpacking, she too was called away to report for duty. An anxious young woman met her in front of the human offices.

'Commander Shepard. It's an absolute honour to meet you ma'am.' She said, giving her a sharp salute.

She could see that the woman was shaking slightly.

'At ease. Although technically it's admiral now.' She corrected her, feeling very strange.

The woman turned bright red and her trembling increased.

'Oh God. Admiral. I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like this you know.' She gave her a nervous smile. 'It's just. Well. You.'

'Why don't we start by you telling me your name?'

'Yes, sorry. I'm Lieutenant Linden. I've been asked to show you round.'

'Shall we.'

They walked through the various corridors with the Lieutenant showing her various peoples officers, her _own_ office, conference rooms and training areas.

'That's pretty much it on this level Admiral. There are other areas but they are joint species, whereas this is the human designated area. I'm assuming someone else will show you around there. Its just the docks left now. Where your ship is waiting. I've been told to give you this.' The woman said, handing Shepard a data pad. 'Dossiers for crew members.'

'The ship won't be as good as my old one.' Shepard sighed.

In response, the woman smiled knowingly.

'Is my ship the Normandy?' Shepard asked surprised, a grin playing around the corners of her mouth.

'It was meant to be a secret.' The Lieutenant admitted. 'It arrived about a week ago. A few of your old crew travelled here to. Their names are in the file I gave you.'

And there she was. The Normandy SR2. Looking as beautiful as ever with a new paint job. Shepard couldn't help but smile. Although it stung knowing that EDI wouldn't be there. Shepard looked to the entrance, where someone was coming out to meet them.

'Hey Commander.' A familiar voice called out.

'Joker?'

Shepard had been sure that he wouldn't be one of the few reaming crew, sure that he wouldn't want to pilot the ship without EDI.

'I'll leave you here then Admiral. I've forwarded you're schedule to your omni-tool.'

'Thanks Lieutenant.' Shepard nodded. 'I wasn't expecting to see you here Joker. To be fair I wasn't expecting the Normandy either.'

'Admiral Hackett figured that you wouldn't be able to put up with a slower ship. Or a crapier pilot.' He added. 'And hey, I hear you're an Admiral now too. That means I have to be all formal huh?'

'That would be nice.' Shepard teased. 'But look Joker, are you sure that you're okay working on the ship. Without EDI.'

Joker sighed.

'It was hard. Hackett said that I could basically fly any ship that I wanted. And he offered me a place on the Normandy straight away. I knew it'd be tough. Coming back without her. But I figured that she'd prefer me to fly this ship still. And it means I get to see you again. Which isn't so bad.' He smiled. 'Plus Garrus said something to me, when we thought you were dead. For the second time. He said that we needed to honour the woman we loved by getting back to our duties. So that's what I'm doing.'

'He said that?' She asked.

It hurt her that she'd come back to Garrus but that EDI couldn't come back to Joker.

'Hey, I know that look. Don't take her death on yourself Shepard. Though I know you will. You always do. It was the Reapers. Not you.'

'Thanks Joker. Whose still here from the old crew?'

'The engineering crew is the same. Although Gabby and Ken are now engaged.' Joker laughed. 'And in the med bay we now have Doctor Adams.'

'That's a shame. It won't be the same without Doctor Chakwas.'

Joker was giving her a significant look.

'Wait a minute. She got married to Engineer Adams?'

'Yep.'

'And she didn't tell me?' Shepard felt slightly put out.

'Yeah 'cos she's the only one.' Joker said, looking pointedly at the ring on Shepard's finger.

'I sent you guys a picture!'

'Because that's so much better.' Joker shook his head.

'Is Traynor still here?'

'Uh no, she's actually left the Alliance.'

'What?' Shepard was shocked. 'Seriously?'

'Yep. Last I heard she and a certain Doctor T'Soni were running away together.'

'Liara never said!' Shepard was completely incredulous now.

'Well I have no idea if they're together or if Traynor's becoming broker number two or something. You have to admit, she was good at intel.'

'I heard from Liara last week. She didn't mention anything.' Shepard muttered.

'Let it go Commander.' Joker rolled his eyes. 'Huh, it's going to be really weird not calling you that.'

'I think certain people can keep calling me that.'

'Steve and James have both been reassigned. And that's pretty much it. Most of the other people who were on board were just being dropped off. Other than us stragglers, it will mostly be a new crew.'

'Have they messed around with her at all?' Shepard asked looking at the ship, thinking of all the changed with the last retrofit.

'Not really, one or two new upgrades, but mostly repairs. Though I'm sure that Garrus is going to sneak on here to make sure that the guns are calibrated properly.'

'I'll bet.' Shepard laughed.

'Where is he?'

'Off doing General duty.'

'Wow he's a General now? Damn I really am going to be on my best behaviour.'

'He was for the entire time he was on the Normandy with us. Got promoted a bit before the war started.'

'How did he keep that from you?'

'Apparently he had a deal with the Shadow Broker to make sure I didn't find out.' Shepard huffed.

She'd been pretty annoyed when she'd found that one out.

'Well we're all settled in. As we are going to spend a lot of time here we've been given quarters. And like rooms of our own. That's what being a hero gets you. Though I imagine yours are pretty swanky.'

'They're not bad. We're over in the Turian section.'

'Garrus getting his revenge for him having to put up with humans for so long?'

'Not really. It's more for Aaron.'

'Oh yeah the baby, right. Sorry, congratulations. That's really great. Though I'm having trouble picturing you and Garrus as parents. No offence.'

'None taken. We took a little time adjusting to it ourselves.'

'It's a shame that you're apartment on the Citadel got blown up. That place was nice.'

'Garrus didn't like it. Not defensible enough.'

'Oh man, he must be in overdrive with a kid around.'

'Thankfully most Turians' think like him, so everything they build is defensible. So they've made sure all the rooms are here too.'

'He must be in heaven. Anyway Commander, I have to go.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Seeing as the Normandy is your ship and you'll be stationed here a lot, we'll be here too, like I said. So we've all be given _jobs_.'

'I suppose you guys can't fly off anywhere else in case I'm needed somewhere. Seems a waste of a ship though. So what have they got you doing?'

'Teaching.' Joker shuddered. 'As the best pilot in the Alliance they have me instructing when I'm not needed by you. The best students from every race. Apparently.' He scoffed.

'And the others?'

'Doctor Chakwas is set up in one of the hospitals. You know not many doctors have her experience of treating so many species. So she's in demand. And they have the engineers doing, you know, engineering stuff. Anyway, I gotta run, see you later Shepard.'

Shepard spent a little time making sure that everything was in order on her ship. She was pleased to see that someone had fed her hamster and seen to her fish. Probably Gabby. Then she went to check out her new office. Her new uniform was waiting for her on the desk.

'Welcome Admiral Shepard. I am your VI. I will be assisting you in your new role.'

An info drone, very like Liara's had sprung into life as soon as she entered the room. She took a little while getting the programming just how she wanted it as she knew it would annoy her to pieces if she didn't.

'Vice Admiral Jones asked that you contact him as soon as possible.'

'Right. Which was his Office again?'

'Would you like me to forward you a plan to this station?'

'That would be good.'

Shepard never liked to admit it, but her sense of direction was pretty poor.

'I have marked the Vice Admiral's office on your map as well as other areas of interest.'

'Thanks.'

'Come in.' A voice called in answer to Shepard's knocking.

'Shepard, it's good to see you. How was the journey?' Vice Admiral Jones said.

'Good, thank you. I'm sorry sir, have we met before?'

'It's Mark, not sir. You're an Admiral now Shepard, you don't sir people any more. Except Admiral Hackett, of course.'

'It's all been a bit much recently.' Shepard apologised. 'I'm still getting the hang of it all.'

'Yes it was quite the promotion, though completely well deserved. It just means you don't have quite the experience with protocol yet. But you'll soon pick it up.' He assured her. He paused. 'You don't recognise me then?'

'No si.. Mark. I mean I know who you are and I think I've seen you at ceremonies but…'

'Well, it was a long time ago. I was thinner and less bald back then. And of course you were just a scrawny kid . I met you, very briefly when you were completing your Interplanetary Combatives Training in Rio. I talked very briefly to you all about honour or duty or something. Clearly I inspired you greatly.' He laughed.

'We had a lot of talks back then.' Shepard apologised, rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

'No offence taken. I only remember you because your superiors pointed you as someone to watch. They told me that you might have had it in you to get to N7, if your temper didn't hold you back. There was a spark in you girl, even back then. Of course no one could have predicted what was to become of you. Now, to business. While I am the official representative for humanity on this station, you will be involved in a lot of what happens here. So I've set up a meeting with the other representatives tomorrow. There will be several members from each species there. Most are using this as a base for some of their leaders. But the representatives will be our main point of call. Shall we go through them?'

Shepard nodded.

'Right well, the Turian representative is Garrus Vakarian but I have a feeling you know enough about him. The Asari representative is Matriarch Alia, a very well thought of diplomat. She's very very good at her job so don't be surprised if she knows far more than she should. The Salarian is Reylon Narra. He's from a very powerful Salarian bloodline and very influential. Also there are rumours that he worked in STG so be careful there. The Krogan have sent Urgnot Marinda, a female from clan Urgnot. I don't know a lot about her I have to admit. The Krogan have been out of galactic politics for so long now and she only arrived a few days ago. Kylor'Nan vas Rayya is the Quarian representative. Again I'm lacking information about him for much the same reasons. The Elcor have sent Rince and as far as I can tell, he's an Elcor, very slow and considerate. That's all that have arrived so far. Though there are also members of Volus, Batarians, Drell, and Hanar here but their representatives haven't arrived yet. I've forwarded all the information I have to your VI. Have you had a chance to look at who you want in your crew yet?'

'Not yet, although those from my old crew are staying with me.'

'We thought as much. Well, have a look as soon as your able. Now most other things can wait until you're a bit more settled. Any questions please come and see me.'

'Thank you Mark.'

Shepard stood up.

'Just one thing. The Council should be arriving in a few weeks to inspect. So it would be good if you could have your crew organised by then. We'll get to meet the new human Councillor, Dominic Osaba.'

'I've met him. He seemed nice.'

'Yes, a lot nicer than Udina. And he gets on better with the other councillors by all reports. You take care now.'

Shepard returned to her apartment, picking up Aaron on the way. When she got there she collapsed onto her bed, feeling exhausted. Clearly she'd been on holiday for too long. Half an hour later Garrus joined her.

'Too much information.' He complained

'Tell me about it. I think we've just gotten even more respectable.'

'I didn't think that was possible.' He replied.

'I got my new Uniform. And my ship.' She told him.

'The Normandy, I heard. Well, lets see you in your new look.'

'Very nice.' He said to her when she'd changed. 'Very official. You'll have to take you're wedding rings off though.'

'Yeah, I'll put them with this.'

She took the rings off her finger and slipped them round the chain she had on her neck. On it was the ring EDI had given her.

'I miss her, you know.' Shepard said, fingering the ring.

'I know. We all do.'

'The council's coming to inspect us soon.'

'Joy.' Garrus drawled.

'Well I'm going to have a few words with the Asari Councillor when she gets here.'

'Now that should be something to see.' Garrus laughed, clearly enjoying the idea. 'Anyway we'd better get some rest now Shepard. We've got a lot of work ahead of us.'

* * *

**A/N: As always, I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter. If you have any feedback then let me know.**


End file.
